The Loneliest Abyss
by WitheringNight
Summary: She was never able to visit them but sent them money each and every year. But, one year, on a very special year, she was able to visit. And due to her timing, and her generosity, she is sent with Charlie on the magical journey through Mr. Wonka's factory. With certain things getting in her way, will she make it out unharmed?
1. Sea Side Introductions

**ShatteredNebula: Hello, and welcome to my first Charlie and The Chocolate Fanfic Story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 1- Sea Side Introductions**

* * *

I was leaning against the railing of the ship I was on. I was headed, for the first time in my life, to visit my uncle, my aunt, and my little cousin, Charlie Bucket. They lived in a small shack near a chocolate factory. I knew this from the letters Charlie sent to me. For you see I lived in England and nowhere near them so we had to communicate by letters. And even though I was never able to visit them, they were my favorite bunch of the huge family I had.

And now, I was on a ship sailing to go visit them. I had recently graduated from school and had more time than before to do whatever it is I pleased. So I figured, why not go visit my favorite family members for once in my life? I had the money and the time, so here I am.

I smiled as I looked out at the ocean around the ship. I loved sailing the ocean, all the creatures under the sea, and the mysteries about it all as well. That's why I studied for oceanography, to learn more about my favorite topic. And now I knew about most of it. But, I still had more to learn. Much more…

"I sometimes wish I could live in the ocean." I thought. It was a ludicrous thought, I know. Who wishes to live in the ocean? There are sharks, squids, and the occasional octopus. It's a dangerous world but I love it to bits.

"Miss Baker, lunch is ready." I heard one of the attendants tell me. I nodded and felt it as my stomach rumbled. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I guess looking at your favorite thing distracts you from that.

"Alright, lead the way." I told the attendant before following them to the dining area. Perhaps one of these days I'll invite Charlie and his family to join me in an ocean adventure. It seems like it'll be fun. I know he'll want to go because he's always asking about some of the small adventures I go on. But I'm not too sure about his folks…I know that they all can't come. But, I still would like to show them about everything.

"I guess I'll ask them about it once I arrive." I thought before grabbing my plate. Now I definitely couldn't wait to visit them.

* * *

**ShatteredNebula: Did you like it? It kind of gave you an idea of what my character (You'll find out her first name later) is all about. I hope you like her so far, it would break my spirit if you didn't. Put your answers in your reviews :)**


	2. Surpises, Hugs, and Presents: Part 1

**SilentAngeli: Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 2- Surprises, Hugs, and Presents (Part 1)**

* * *

It was currently 9:00 a.m. and I had just arrived in the town that my family stayed in. I was tired, of course, and I probably should've waited until tomorrow to go visit. But, I wanted them to know that I was here as soon as possible. They'll be surprised and I am most certain of that.

"Hm…" I wondered looking around me. I was trying to see where Charlie's house was. I saw the chocolate factory that it was near, in all its semi-creepy glory, but I didn't see the house. So, turning around I looked around some more before spotting a tiny shack in the distance. I didn't notice it before in all this snow so, curiously, I began to trot my way towards it. I remembered that Charlie and his family lived in a shack but I wasn't sure of what it looked like. Was this the place?

"I feel horrible for them." I thought looking at the small house…if you want to call it that. I wasn't sure of what was inside, or who was inside, but I decided to give it a go. So, walking up to the door I slowly raised my fist before knocking on it. I waited for a second, maybe more, before the door opened. The person standing there was my Uncle Bucket. I smiled, relieved to have found the right place, before greeting him excitedly. I had only seen him in pictures which Is why I recognized him.

"Uncle Bucket, it's great to see you at last." I told him. He looked at me confused before asking "Who are you?" He questioned. I blinked forgetting that they hadn't seen me yet, except for in pictures. But those were of younger me, now I'm older.

"It's me, Isabella." I told him. He blinked for a moment before smiling "Isabella? Is that really you? Why I hadn't a clue." He said before ushering me in. "When did you arrive?" He questioned. I smiled and said "Well, I had arrived here at 3:00 this morning, but it took me about 6 hours to get here." I told him. "You must be tired! Why didn't you wait until tomorrow to come by?" He questioned.

"Because I wanted to see you guys as soon as possible. Speaking of you guys, where are Charlie and Aunt Bucket?" I questioned. He blinked "Well, Charlie is in school right about now, and your aunt is at the store." He said. I nodded "I guess I could return later…after I've gotten some rest, you know?" I said. He nodded "That would be the best idea" He said. I then stood up and walked over to the door.

"Don't tell anyone I came by. I want the rest of them to be surprised." I told him. He nodded "My lips are sealed, I'm glad you came to visit Isabella. Charlie's taken a liking to you lately." He stated. I smiled "Yeah, I'm glad I came too. Charlie's my favorite little cousin…despite the fact that we've never met." I said. He nodded "Have a nice rest. I'll see you later" He said before I left. When I looked up I saw the chocolate factory once again.

"How can something that makes something so delicious look so creepy?" I questioned myself before heading away from it. I was more than tired now and couldn't waste time by staring at a factory, never mind a chocolate one. I had to get to my temporary home before it got late. I still wanted to visit Charlie before the day was over with.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Well, there you have it, Isabella has arrived at *Insert whatever town Charlie stays in* and has met her uncle. The next chapter will show her meeting the others. Then the one after that will be when Grandpa Joe tells them the story of Mr. Wonka and Prince Pondicherry (What a funny name). I hope you enjoy them all. Review please!**


	3. Surpises, Hugs, and Presents: Part 2

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 3- Surprises, Hugs, and Presents (Part 2)**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

It was currently 5:00 in the afternoon and I was on my way back to Charlie's house. After waking up I felt totally refreshed and better than I did earlier. I'm glad that I was able to get some rest. And luckily, for me, my rented car had arrived and I was able to use that instead of walking about.

"Today is turning out to be a great day." I thought as I pulled up on the road beside Charlie's house. I could see the light's shining through the window and the movement of people. Everyone was probable home now.

So, getting out of the car, I walked up to the small shack. I knocked on the door, with more confidence than before. It took a few seconds before the door open. This time it was my Aunt Bucket, I assume, and just like her husband earlier she didn't have a clue of who I was.

"May I help you dear?" I heard her question me. I nodded "Yeah, I came by earlier, but you and your son weren't hear. Your husband was and he told me to come back later." I told her. She looked at Uncle Bucket, who looked like he wanted to say something. I made a motion behind Aunt Buckets back for him not to say a word.

When she turned back towards me she asked "Do you work at the factory with him?" She questioned. I shook my head "No, I don't. Actually, I don't live here." I told her. She nodded "Well, would you like to come in?" She questioned. I nodded "I'd love to." I said before entering the household. I took a seat on a nearby chair and watched as the residents of the house stared at me.

"Who's she?" I heard someone ask. It came from one of the people in the bed that was placed in the middle of the house. I blinked "I'm a…friend" I said.

I saw Aunt Bucket raise an eyebrow "Do we know you?" She questioned. I smiled "You should and I hope that you do." I said. Then someone came down the stairs. It was Charlie. He looked around before his eyes landed on me. I smiled and waved "Hello" I told him.

"Hello, if I may ask, who are you?" He questioned. I smiled "A friend." I said like before. He blinked "I've never seen you around before." He said. Luckily he didn't have any pictures of the recent me. He had some but they were when I was younger.

"Yeah, I don't live here. I live far away." I told him. "Where do you stay?" I heard Aunt Bucket question. I smiled "Across the sea. I live in England but came down here to visit." I told her. I saw Charlie look at me for a moment, as if in thought, before running upstairs. When he came back down he was holding some pictures. I guess he was going to do a comparison.

"I-Isabella?" I heard him stutter after a moment or two. When he looked up I winked at him "Glad to meet you, at last." I told him. He then proceeded to run into my arms. I smiled and hugged him. "Sorry about that. I wanted to keep the suspense going on." I told them all. Aunt Bucket, who was now smiling, nodded "It's alright dear." She said.

After Charlie let go of me he stepped back, with a grin, and asked "How'd you get here?" He questioned. "I took a ship, then I came here by plane, and finally I took a car (Not the rental) and came here." I told him. Uncle Bucket looked at me "That's a lot of traveling." He said. I nodded "Yeah, I should be getting used to it." I told him.

Charlie looked confused "Why is that?" He asked. I smiled "Well, I just graduated from college in Oceanography. The life beneath the ocean always interested me so I want to see more of it, which requires a lot of traveling." I told him. Aunt Bucket smiled "That's a good job. I know you'll do great at it." She said. I nodded and then looked at Charlie "I almost forgot Charlie, I have something for you." I told him before digging inside the bag I had. I then pulled out a box.

"Here you go." I told him. He looked at the box and then back at me and smiled "Thanks Isabella!" He said before opening the box, slowly. When he opened it he looked shocked for a moment before smiling once again. I had gotten him a remote control helicopter. I thought that every boy his age should be able to have said that they've had a toy when they were younger.

"Do you like it?" I questioned. He grinned at me "I love it!" He told me. "You didn't have to do this, you know." He added. I shook my head "True, but I wanted to. So, I did, and don't think about trying to return it. I made it so you couldn't." I said. He looked at me, still with a smile, before Aunt Bucket said something "I think it's time for bed. Don't you think Charlie?" She said. He looked saddened for a moment before nodding "Alright, will I see you later Isabella?" He questioned me. I nodded "Of course. I'll visit tomorrow." I told him. He grinned, and said goodnight to everyone else, before heading up the stairs.

"He's such a sweet kid." I heard Aunt Bucket say. I nodded "Yeah. Well, I should be going. I'll see you all tomorrow." I told everyone. Once we said our good-byes I left. It was colder, and darker, than when I arrived so I hurried to the car. Once I got in I turned the heat on. I then thought about today.

"It was fun, today. I hope Charlie enjoys his gift." I thought before thinking about something else. Remember when I said that gave them money every year? I was suddenly wondering what they did with it all. I hope it was enough to get them by in life.

"I guess I'll ask tomorrow." I thought before driving off.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, the next chapter will be about Prince Pondicherry and it's when the chocolate bars start going out. I think it's time for that, don't you think?**


	4. Story Time Fun

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 4- Story Time Fun**

**Author's POV**

* * *

It was 3:00 p.m. on a Saturday afternoon, and Charlie, Isabella, and his family were all surrounded by the Television. If you could see, you would see that almost everybody in the world was watching the news at the same time. Why? Well, there was some spectacular news on the station today. One that was more than interesting.

Do you know the famous Chocolatier, Willy Wonka? Why of course you do! Nevertheless, you see, he's sent out 6 golden tickets with each one hidden in a chocolate bar of his. The people who get the tickets will win a tour of the factory guided by Willy Wonka himself.

"He's a genius. I mean, sending out 6 golden tickets, and having them hidden in his chocolate bars. He's going to get more buyers this way. Imagine, almost every candy store that sells Wonka Bars, will have tons of people running in and out trying to buy a bar." Isabella commented after the news broadcast was over.

Charlie looked at her "Do you think I'll have a chance at winning?" He questioned her. She smiled at him "Of course! You have as much of a chance as anyone." She said. Then Charlie's grandfather, George, said "No, I'm afraid that isn't true, the kids who find the golden tickets are going to be the ones who can afford them every year. Charlie only gets one each year. His chances are very low, around 1%." He said. Isabella glared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Well, I think I can fix that. Say, tomorrow, we go buy ourselves some chocolate bars." She told Charlie. He looked at her "I don't…" He started before she interrupted "Hey, I want to do this. But, if you don't want to then I guess I can't stop you." She told him. He looked down for a moment then at his mother and father "Can I go?" He questioned them. They smiled and nodded "Of course you can, I hope you have fun." His mother said.

Smiling, Charlie looked back at Isabella "Alright, I accept your offer." He said. Isabella laughed at his choice of words before turning towards the others, a sudden reminder of what she was going to ask coming to mind. "Hey, when I send you guys' money, what do you do with it?" She questioned.

Uncle Bucket looked at her "Well, we use the money to buy food and then we just save the rest until we need it." He answered. Isabelle nodded and left it at that. She had a feeling there was more to it but she didn't say anything about it.

Charlie, who was seated near his grandfather (Joe), turned towards him wanting to ask a question "Is Mr. Wonka as amazing as everyone says he is?" He questioned. His grandfather used to work for the man himself before he fired everyone because of spies.

His grandfather looked at him shocked "Of course! But, he's more than amazing. I can't even describe what a genius that man is." He said. Isabella looked at him on this "What do you mean?" She questioned. Grandpa Joe then began to tell them about some of the things that Mr. Wonka has done in his lifetime.

"Did you know that he made a way for ice cream to stay cold even in the hottest weather? You could leave it in the Sahara desert for an hour and it wouldn't be melted." He said. Charlie looked at him in disbelief "That's impossible!" He told him.

"Of course it's impossible, and completely absurd to anyone who hears about it, but Mr. Wonka has done it. I've seen him do it." Grandpa Joe told him. Isabella, now seated by Charlie, asked "So, what do you think was his best invention?" She questioned. Grandpa Joe thought for a moment before answering with "I can't answer that. The man has invented too many incredible things for me to choose." He said. She nodded, understanding his words. Now she kind of wanted to meet Mr. Wonka in person. But, that would probably never happen.

"Tell them about that crazy Indian prince" Grandmother Josephine said. "You mean Prince Pondicherry?" Grandpa Joe questioned before chuckling. Isabella started to as well "What kind of name is that?" She questioned. The grandparents shrugged. They hadn't a clue why he was named that out of every Indian name in the world.

"Anyways, Prince Pondicherry had written a letter to Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Joe began, "And he requested that Mr. Wonka build him a palace made entirely out of chocolate."

Isabella looked at him "Why would he want a palace made out of chocolate? Wouldn't it melt?" She questioned. Grandpa Joe grinned at her "Yes, for you see, after Mr. Wonka built the palace, which had over a hundred rooms, he advised the prince to eat the palace before it was too late." He said.

"Let me guess, he didn't listen?" Isabella guessed. Grandpa Joe nodded "Correct, he said he would not eat the palace but he was to live in it instead. Then came a very hot day and the whole palace began to melt. The Prince, who was asleep during it all, ended up waking up in a sticky mess of chocolate." He said. Charlie and Isabella laughed.

"Well, he was warned." Isabella said. Grandpa Joe nodded "And I'll tell you something else about Mr. Wonka. Nobody ever comes out, or into, his factory." He said. Charlie looked at him confused "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Have you ever seen anyone go in or out of the Factory?" Grandpa Joe questioned. Charlie shook his head "No, I haven't…" He said in sudden realization. "But, then who's working there? You can clearly see smoke coming from the factory. Someone must be doing that." Isabella commented. Grandpa Joe looked at her.

"Yes, there are people working there. That's mostly true. But, the people working there aren't ordinary people at all." He said. "Who are they then?" Charlie questioned. Grandpa Joe shrugged "It's one of the man secrets of Mr. Wonka." He said. Isabella, looking at her watch, suddenly stood up.

"Man, time sure does fly by fast over here." She commented. It was already 6 in the afternoon. "I have to go, but I'll be back for Charlie tomorrow, alright?" She told her Aunt and Uncle. They nodded "He'll be ready by noon." Aunt Bucket said. Isabella nodded before leaving their household. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

**ShatteredNebula: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be about Charlie and Isabella's adventure to the candy store. Stay tuned to read it.**


	5. Shopping For Candy

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 5- Shopping for Candy**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I was walking beside Charlie as we walked towards a candy shop nearby. Luckily, I had seen it on my way towards their house. Also, I was lucky to be smart, for I decided to arrive early before other people did. "Are you alright, Charlie? We don't have to be here. You can go back home if you like." I told him. He looked at me and smiled "No, I'm fine. I'm having fun." He said. I nodded "Alright, whatever you say." And I left it at that.

Arriving at the candy store I saw that the workers were already there, luckily. And there were some customers as well but no too many to be a problem. It'd probably be hectic later on. "Come on Charlie. Let's get in, get our candy, and leave before everyone else comes." I told him before we entered the store. I immediately saw the frightened look on the cashiers face and I smiled at him in reassurance.

"It's just my cousin and I." I told him. He nodded "Sorry, it's just that this whole golden ticket thing has put me on the edge. I'm just nervous about all the people who are going to be in here later. You were smart to come early like this." He said. I nodded "Yeah, I figured I should come by before everything gets hectic." I said before turning towards Charlie "Go pick out whatever you want." I told him before he scrambled off. The cashier looked at me "Do you take care of him?" he questioned. I shook my head "No, he has his mother and father, but they're back at his house. I just came to spend time with them." I told him. He nodded and everything was silent after that.

After a few minutes Charlie came back towards me with a bar of chocolate in his hands. It was a Wonka Bar. I somehow suspected he'd get one of those. Nevertheless, smiling, I went over to the cashier "How much for the chocolate bar?" I questioned. He scanned the barcode on the chocolate before telling me the price. It was only one dollar and ten cents. Probably would've been more if it was a box instead of a single chocolate bar.

"Thank you." I told the cashier when he handed Charlie back the chocolate. He smiled and nodded "No problem." He said before Charlie and I exited the store. "Would you like to open it now or wait until you get home?" I questioned. He smiled and said "I'll wait until I get home. I want to open it in front of everybody" He said. I nodded "Well then, let's get a move on." I told him before we entered the car.

* * *

_At the Bucket Residence_

* * *

Charlie was sitting down next to Grandpa Joe when he started to open the chocolate bar. I stood there by the door, excited, waiting for him to open it completely. I would be so happy if he got to go to Mr. Wonka's factory. I think Charlie deserved it.

"He deserves it more than the first two children." I thought. The first winner, Augustus Gloop, was portly boy who lived in Dusselheim, Germany. When I watched the news broadcast with the others, he was shoving chocolate in his mouth as he talked to the reporters. It was revolting I tell you. Then he commented that to celebrate his findings he ate more chocolate. I can't imagine what he'll do when he gets to the chocolate factory.

Then the next winner was Veruca Salt, a British girl who lives Buckinghamshire, England. I couldn't believe that someone born of my heritage acted as she did. Most of the Brits I knew were kind. She was spoiled to the bone, no pun intended. Apparently her father had the workers at his factory unwrap the tons of Wonka Bars he ordered. And by some chance one of the ladies found it. I say that the lady who found it deserved it more than that little girl did.

Anyways, back to Charlie, I watched as he opened the chocolate bar. When he did I saw nothing but smooth chocolate. He must be disappointed. "Don't worry Charlie. Your birthday is coming up, correct? You can try again then." I told him. He smiled and nodded "Okay." He said before handing out pieces of the chocolate to us. I, however, refused.

"Keep the rest for yourself." I told him. He gave me a small smile before nodding. I then looked at my watch. It was only 1:40, but I was tired so I decided to head on home.

"I'm going to go home. Catch up on some sleep. I'll see you all later." I told them all before leaving their home.

* * *

**ShatteredNebula: Did you enjoy it? If so put it in your review. I would really like to know what you think so far of it.**


	6. Birthday Plans and More Winners

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 6****- Birthday Plans and More Winners**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I watched as Charlie looked around at some items in the store. I had decided to take him clothes shopping. He needed it. This trip also gave me time to think about what to do for Charlie's birthday. I had already decided to get him a cake, a card, and another present. But, I wanted to do something else as well.

"Hm…what should I do?" I thought before feeling the sleeve of my shirt being pulled. Looking down I saw Charlie standing there with a shirt and pants in his arms. "Is that all you want? You can get more, you know. I don't mind." I told him. He smiled and shook his head "I don't want anymore. You've done enough for me as it is." He said. I smiled. Charlie was such a considerate kid. You don't find that in too many children these days.

"Well then, let's go check them out, alright?" I told him. He nodded and we walked over to cash register. There were a few people in line so we had to wait a while. Whilst we were waiting I suddenly had an idea of what else I could so for Charlie's birthday. "Hey, Charlie, would you like to come spend the night over my house, on your birthday that is?" I questioned him. He looked at me, eyes shining, before nodded "Yeah!" He said excitedly. I grinned "Great! When we get back to your house we'll ask your mother and father." I told him. He nodded.

* * *

_At the Bucket Residence_

* * *

When Charlie entered his house he immediately asked "Mom! Dad! Can I stay over Isabella's house for my birthday?" He questioned. I shook my head "You could've at least waited a short while before asking Charlie" I told him amused. He grinned sheepishly before apologizing "Sorry" He said. Aunt Bucket smiled "That's fine with me, dear." She said. Uncle Bucket nodded "I'm fine with it as well." He said. Charlie then smiled wider "Thanks!" He said before hugging both of them. I chuckled.

"Hey, Charlie, why don't you go and try on your new clothes. I want to see what you look like." I told him. He nodded before going up the stairs. Once he reached the top Aunt Bucket looked at me. "He sure does favor you, Isabella." She said. I smiled "Yeah, he's my favorite cousin as well. I've never met a child so considerate before." I told her. Grandpa Joe smiled from the bed "Yeah, that's Charlie for you. Oh! And by the way, while you and Charlie were out we found out that there were two more winners." He said. I blinked "Who are they?" I questioned.

"A girl named Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teavee. " Uncle Bucket said. "What are they like?" I questioned. Grandpa Joe answered this one "Well, Violet chews nothing but gum all day and Mike does nothing but play video games all day." He said. "And Mike also, somehow, cracked the code to the system for the chocolates. That's how he won. He didn't even eat a single bar of chocolate, he hates it." Grandma Josephine said.

I blinked "Then why is he going to a chocolate factory then?" I questioned. Aunt Bucket shrugged "We haven't a clue." She said. And it was the end of that conversation. After a few moments, however, another one started as Charlie came down the stairs. I smiled at him when he stopped at the bottom of them.

"They look good on you Charlie" I told him. Aunt Bucket looked at him and smiled "It really does, Charlie." She said. His father nodded in agreement. "Thanks Isabella, for the clothes that is." Charlie said to me. I nodded "Anytime." I told him. Then I told him about the two new golden ticket finders.

"So, there are only two golden tickets left?" He said or questioned. I nodded "Yeah, but don't worry. You still have a chance." I told him. He smiled brightly at me before nodding. Aunt Bucket then looked at me "Would you like to stay for dinner, Isabella?" She questioned. I smiled sadly "I would, but I can't. I have to go home for I have to wake up really early. Some of the things I had ordered to be sent over here are arriving and I want to get them as soon as possible." I told her. She nodded "Alright then, have a good night." She said. After I said good-bye to everyone I walked out of their home and over to my car. Today was fun.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Did you like it? I hope you did. Well, see you later! **


	7. Another Winner

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 7- Another Winner**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I was seated on my couch, wrapped in blue blankets, drinking hot chocolate, and I was watching the news. I was watching a story about how some guy found a special coin in a river near his house. I was about to turn from it, bored, when a special announcement came on.

"Attention! We have just been informed that another golden ticket has been found. I repeat another golden ticket has been found. The winner of this ticket, Miss Tricia Windsor, is not available to be reported but she has sent us a picture of what she looks like. Here you go." The reporter said before showing a picture of Tricia. When I saw the picture my mouth just dropped open. Why did she have to find the last golden ticket?

"That's so unfair!" I thought angrily. Tricia, who is also of English heritage, used to be one of my friends in high school. Then, much to my annoyance, she started acting like she was better than me. I didn't understand why she was acting like that and tried to ask her why. But she didn't answer my questions. So, deciding to ignore it, I didn't say anything else after that. But, one day, she made it worst. I was currently dating a guy named Alan Goldwell and we had been together for over five months. I was happy with and thought that he was happy with me as well. Then, by some horrible chance, I found Tricia and him making out by the gym one day. Do you want to know what he told me?

"_Sorry Izzy but she offered me something I couldn't refuse. You know how it is." He said. _

After that I stopped talking to her completely. She tried to act like I did something to her when it was actually the other way around. But, luckily for me, it takes a lot for me to be truly angry and I let it go.

"I really hope that she doesn't get that prize." I thought. I hoped Mr. Wonka saw her for the fake she was and didn't let her get the prize. It was mean and rude of me to say but I couldn't help it. Not after everything she put me through.

* * *

**ShatteredNebula: Did you like it? And if you're wondering: Yes, Tricia will be one of the obstacles getting in Isabella's way during the tour of Mr. Wonka's factory. I wonder what she's going to do.**


	8. Sleepover Surprise

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 8- Surprise Sleepover  
**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Charlie, amazed, looked around his cousin's house. It wasn't too big and show-offy but it was bigger than any house he's ever been in.

"Charlie, close your mouth. You look like a gaping fish." Isabella told him stepping around the amaze stricken boy. He then shook himself out of his reverie "Oh, sorry. I've never been in a house this…huge." He said. She blinked "This isn't even considered huge. It's more medium-sized." She said.

"Do you have a bigger house in England?" He questioned as she took his small bag. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Isabella turned to look at Charlie "No, I prefer houses like this. Houses that provide comfort and space that you will use." She told him before ascending up the stairs. Charlie followed behind her. They then went to a room near the stairs.

"This is the guest room and this is where you'll be sleeping." Isabella told him entering the room. When Charlie got a look at the room his mouth opened again "Cool…" He muttered walking inside the room. The walls were a navy blue color, the bed was white and blue, the carpet was navy blue, and the rest was either white or blue.

"Charlie, if you're going to stand there, gaping like a fish, we won't get to the best part of the sleepover." Isabella said turning towards her cousin. Blinking, Charlie looked at her "Which is?" He questioned. She smiled "You're going to get another shot at finding that Golden Ticket. All the other winners are spoiled, arrogant, rude, or obnoxious. The trip needs someone as good as you." She said. Charlie shook his head "No, I can't, and there's no point. I probably won't even find it." He said.

Isabella looked at him sadly "You can do anything you set your mind to, Charlie. There's no such thing as never for everything is possible." She told him. Looking down for a moment Charlie sighed "Fine, I'll go get another bar. But, it's highly unlikely that I'll find a Golden Ticket." He said.

"Well then, how about I pick it out. Besides, I want one myself." She said. Charlie looked at her, deciding in his mind, before nodding. It wouldn't make a difference on who chose the chocolate bar, correct? It wouldn't mean a thing anyhow.

"Alright then, let's go before the store closes." Isabella said before leaving the room. Charlie followed behind her. They went down the stairs, down the short hallway, and out the door.

* * *

_At a Nearby Store_

* * *

Walking inside the store, Isabella and Charlie were relieved to see that not everything had been taken yet. There were still some Wonka Bars left.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Isabella called out. She didn't see anybody, no workers no nothing. Then she heard a noise like someone breathing heavily. It was coming from the counter. Slowly her and Charlie walked over to said counter. Isabella looked over it to see two people crouched down behind it.

"Excuse me?" She announced to them. They looked up at her with terrified eyes. "A-Are you like t-the others?" One of them stuttered out, they were a boy. Isabella looked at him and smiled "No, I wouldn't do that. It'd be too much for me." She said. "I'm just here to buy my cousin a chocolate bar or two. Then we'll be leaving."

The two that were behind the counter sighed, in relief, before standing up "Thank goodness, It's gotten even more hectic seeing as how there's only one ticket left in the entire world. I hope someone finds it soon, I can't take much more of this." The boy said. Isabella smiled sympathetically at him "Yeah, it'd be nice to go to the store and not be afraid of a mob crushing you beneath their feet." She said before turning around.

"Alright then, let me see here." She thought walking towards the Wonka Bars. Looking around she picked out one for her and one for Charlie. She then went back to the counter and placed them in front of the boy.

"Here you go." She said before watching he scanned them. "That'll be 2.56." He said. Taking out her purse, Isabella handed him a five dollar bill.

"Thank you for shopping here today." The boy said after handing her back her change. Nodding, she and Charlie walked out of the store.

"Would you like to open it now, Charlie?" She questioned her cousin. He looked at her for a moment before nodding "Yeah, might as well." He said before she handed him his chocolate bar. He looked at it for a moment before slowly peeling the wrappings off. He was just about to open it fully when he saw it. He saw that tiny flash of gold pop out at him. Looking up at Isabella, who looked amused, he opened the whole thing.

And there lied a golden ticket.

* * *

_At the Bucket Residence_

* * *

The Buckets, excluding Charlie, all were just surrounding the dinner table, eating, when the door burst open. Both Charlie and Isabella ran in.

"I found the last golden ticket!" Charlie exclaimed before showing it to everybody. Everyone looked at it with wide eyes. "Read it to them Charlie" Isabella told him from her spot by the door. This was such an exciting day.

Nodding, Charlie began to read the words imprinted on the golden ticket ""_Congratulations, lucky finder of the Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka, I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to my factory for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, shall escort you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted out of the factory followed by a procession of large trucks each one filled __with all the candy you could ever eat. And remember one of you lucky five children shall receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imaginations. Now here are your instructions; on the first of February be at the factory gates at 10am sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Till then, Willy Wonka"_

"Isn't the first tomorrow?" Isabella questioned. Charlie nodded "Yeah, it is." He said. Then everything just went, kind of, crazy. Everybody was telling Charlie to wear this and clean up that before his mother said "Wait! We first need to decide who's going with Charlie to the factory." She said. Grandpa Joe looked at Isabella at this.

"Isabella, why don't you take Charlie to the factory? You're old enough and you're a family member." He said. She looked at him, wide eyed, before protesting "No, I couldn't, you should go. Don't you want to see the factory again after all these years?" She questioned. Grandpa Joe then motioned for her to come over to him. When she did he said "Look, I'm getting old and I've already seen enough of the factory in my time. It's a wonderful experience and you deserve to see it." He said.

"Yeah, and you're the one who picked out the chocolate bar in the first place, remember?" Charlie said. Looking around the room, knowing that everybody present wanted her to go, she nodded in defeat "Alright, I'll go." She finally said. Jumping up, Charlie hugged her around her waist.

"This is great! It's going to be so much fun!" He exclaimed. Isabella nodded "Yeah, do you want to stay here or do you want to postpone the sleepover until a later date?" She questioned. Charlie looked at her "Well, the factory is closer here. But, you're going with me so I'll go with you back your house." He said. Nodding, Isabella made her way towards the door with Charlie close behind.

"Keep that ticket close to you at all times, you hear me Charlie!" Grandpa Joe called out behind them. "Yeah, I will!" Charlie called back. Isabella smiled as she got to her car "We'll need to clean you up for tomorrow, Charlie." She told him as he entered the car.

"I-"He started before she interrupted "I'll clean your hair for you. The rest you can handle on your own, alright?" She said. He nodded and kept silent. Holding the ticket close to his chest, Charlie smiled. Today was spectacular. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Yay! This chapter is done with. Oh! And before I forget, this story will be split into two parts. One is from now and the other is going to take place a year later in a different season. The next part, of this story, will be totally fan-made, unless I add flashbacks from the movie into it. Anyways, I hope you review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Factory Time

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 9- Factory Time**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

Charlie, I, and the other winners of the golden ticket hunt, including their guardians, were standing outside the gates of the chocolate factory. I could practically feel the excitement in the air.

"Daddy, I want to go in!" I heard the girl, Veruca I believe, tell her father. Her dad looked at her with an exasperated expression "It's only 9:59, sweetheart." He told her. Veruca narrowed her eyes "Make time go faster!" She commanded. I shook my head. I was glad that Charlie was nothing like her.

"Charlie, never grow up to be like that." I whispered to him. He grinned and nodded "I won't." He said. It was then that the gates to the factory opened. "Enter" A voice said over an intercom. We all did as it commanded. I watched as the gates closed behind us.

"Dear Guest, welcome to my humble factory. Who am I you ask?" The voice said again. I then watched as the red curtains in front of the factory doors opened. There were puppets behind it. I blinked.

"What is this?" I questioned in my mind. Well, I was about to find out for the puppets started to sing.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_The amazing chocola__tier_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart_

_He barely can restrain it_

_There's so much generosity_

_There's nowhere to contain it…to contain it_

_To contain, to contain, to contain!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_He's the __genius who just can't be beat_

_The magician and the chocolate wiz_

_He's the best darn guy who ever lived…_

_Willy Wonka, here he is!_

A red throne then rose from the ground, but it was empty. I then watched as fireworks ended the puppet show, but they ended up going out of control which…well…ended up melting the puppets. I honestly had nothing to say at this moment.

Then I heard clapping next to me. Now you see I was paying too much attention to the melting puppets, so I kind of jumped. Looking next to me was a man in a long violet coat, bug-eyed goggles, and a top hat with gloves to match.

"Who are you?" I heard the girl, Violet I believe, ask rather rudely. The man, however, didn't say a word. My eyebrow rose.

"I believe he's Willy Wonka, of course." I answered. Charlie looked at the man "Really?" He questioned excitedly. I smiled at him before looking back at Mr. Wonka. He still wasn't saying a word, until…

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" He said. I blinked. Was that his way of greeting us? I then watched as he, nervously, pulled out some cards. He shuffled through them before saying "Dear guest, greetings, I shake you warmly by the hand." He said holding out his hand. Then, realizing his mistake, he pulled it back.

"My name is Willy Wonka." He said. Then Veruca, rudely, asked "Then shouldn't you be up there?" She questioned. Mr. Wonka looked at her "Well, I couldn't watch the show from up there, now could I little girl? Let's get a move on kids, there's much to see and not a lot of time to do it in." He said before leading us through the factory entrance.

When the door closed behind us, the boy, Augustus, asked "Don't you want to know our names?" He asked. "Can't see why it would matter." Mr. Wonka said. That was kind of rude, don't you think? We then entered a huge hallway.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." Mr. Wonka said. I then placed my coat next to Charlie's. I then watched as Mr. Wonka took off his jacket and goggles. He had a palish complexion and, surprisingly, violet eyes. I've never seen someone with violet eyes.

"How Interesting, I wonder if they're natural." I questioned in my head. Then, tuning back in, I heard Mike's father, I believe, say "Gee Mr. Wonka, it sure is toasty in here." He said. I had to agree, but it was better than the weather outside. Trust me on that.

Turning around Mr. Wonka said "What? Yeah, I need it to be warm because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They can't stand the cold." He said. I couldn't stand the cold either, but I dealt with it.

"So, who are the workers?" Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka smiled at him "All in good time" He answered. "Now, let's get moving." He said before being hugged by Violet. I saw him tense up. Poor guy, being locked up in here for so long without human contact must've been hard on him.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde." She told him letting go. Mr. Wonka looked at her, kind of freaked out from the contact, before saying "Oh, I don't care." He said continuing to walk.

Violet then followed him "Well, you should care, because I'm the girl who's going to win that special prize at the end." She told him. She sure was confident.

"Well, you seem very confident and confidence is key." Mr. Wonka said. Then Veruca stepped in front of him "I'm Veruca Salt, it's very nice to meet you sir." She said curtsying. Mr. Wonka then looked at her "I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." He said. I couldn't help but chuckle, internally of course.

Then Augustus started to speak "I'm Augustus Gloop, I love your chocolate." He said. He had chocolate smeared on his face and shirt. Even though polite as I was, I was still disgusted by that. Apparently Mr. Wonka was too for he said "I can see that, I didn't expect that'd we have so much in common." He said disturbed. Then he turned to Mike.

"You, you're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He said. Then he turned to Charlie "And you, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" He said. I felt offended, for Charlie of course. I didn't expect Mr. Wonka to be so…rude!

"And the rest of you must be their p-p…" He said struggling with the word. Why couldn't he say the word parents? Hm…something must've happened to them. Now I feel sorry for him.

"Parents" Mr. Salt said for him. Mr. Wonka looked around "Yeah, Moms and Dads…." He said before going into some sort of trance "Dad…Papa." He muttered. Now, I definitely felt sorry for the man. I suppose whatever happened in his past, and his being alone for so long, explains his behavior.

"Mr. Wonka, are you alright?" I questioned him shaking him out of his reverie. Looking at me he said "You seem awfully young to be a mother." He said. I chuckled "Yeah, I'm not. I'm Charlie's cousin, you can call me Isabella." I told him. He stood there for a moment before nodding "Alright, let's keep moving." He said walking on down the hallway.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Yay! They met Mr. Wonka, things should be getting interesting from here on out, don't you agree. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review.**


	10. Chocolate Room Fun

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 10- Chocolate Room Fun**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

As we made our way through the hallway, I noticed it was getting smaller. At the end we reached a tiny door. How were we supposed to get through that?

"Now, I want you to know that this is the most important room in the factory." Mr. Wonka said. "Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked. What does that have to do with its importance?

Mr. Wonka, however, laughed "Why to keep all the big, chocolaty, goodness inside." He said before fiddling with his keys. After finding the right one he placed in the keyhole, he then looked at us with a smile, before opening the door. I blinked seeing the huge room.

"It's like a candy wonderland" I thought. It must've taken ages to make all this. "Wow, it's beautiful." Charlie said from next to me. I nodded "Yeah, It is." Mr. Wonka then looked back at us "What? Oh! Yes, it's very beautiful." He said turning back around. He then guided us around the room.

"Every drop, in that river, is hot melted chocolate." He said pointing towards the river. I would've never thought I'd see a river made out of chocolate. It was quite interesting actually. Then I heard him say something about the waterfall "The waterfall is the most important thing in this room, anyone know why?" He questioned. I nodded "Yeah, it mixes the chocolate right?" I said. He smiled at me "Correct, it also makes it light and frothy. Did you know that no other factory mixes its chocolate by waterfall? It's true and you can take that to bank." He said before going back over to a grassy area.

"Do you like my meadow? Try a blade, please do, it's so delectable and so darn good looking." He said. I looked at him confused. "You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked before I did. Mr. Wonka looked at him "Why of course you can, everything in this room is edible, even I'm edible. But, that's called cannibalism my dear children and is in fact frowned upon in most societies." He said. I raised an eyebrow at the cannibalism part.

Mr. Wonka then smiled and stretched his arm out to everything "Enjoy." He said. Everyone then went in different directions, wanting to try out some of the edible items in the room. I, however, stood still and watched Charlie from a distance. I didn't notice Mr. Wonka staring at me until he asked "What do you think of it all?"

Looking at him, I smiled "It's great. I never thought I'd see anything like it. It must've taken a long time to make all this." I told him. He chuckled "Thanks, and yes, it took me quite some time to make this. But, it was worth it in the end." He said. I nodded. Then, referring to Charlie, he asked "How come you came with him instead of his p-p…" He said struggling again. I held up my hand "You don't have to say it, I understand." I told him. He smiled "Thanks…" He said.

I nodded "Anyways, to answer your question, I'm here with him because first, his family sort of made me come, they outvoted me. Secondly, I had chosen the bar of chocolate for Charlie, it was his birthday, and it had the ticket in it. Charlie used that against me." I said. "I wanted his grandpa to come though, he used to work for you, you know?"

Mr. Wonka then looked sort of miffed "Was he one of those despicable spies, who every day tried to steal my life's work, and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads?" He questioned. I blinked at his choice of words "No, he wasn't." I said. "Interesting choice of words, Mr. Wonka" I told him with a chuckle. He chuckled as well before hearing Veruca shout "Daddy! Look over there, it's a person!" I looked at Mr. Wonka, and he at me, before we both walked over to Veruca.

"What are they?" Mrs. Beauregarde questioned. When I looked I saw a little man, seemingly dark-skinned, wearing a rubber suit of some kind.

"Are they real?" Charlie questioned.

"Of course they're real people, they're Oompa Loompa's?" He said. My eyebrow raised "Oompa Loompa's?" I said in a questioning tone. He nodded at me "Yes, directly from Loompa land" He said. I was still confused.

"There's no such place." Mr. Teevee said. Mr. Wonka looked him "What?" He questioned miffed. Mr. Teevee looked at him "Mr. Wonka, I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you that there is no such place as Loompa Land." He said. I turned and looked at him.

"You know we haven't discovered everything on earth, correct? As someone who has studied oceanography, I understand that. You should as well, seeing as how you've studied geography. It could be real for all we know." I told him. He was silent after that. Mr. Wonka looked at me with admiration in his eyes. Meanwhile, during my little speech, Augustus had wondered off towards the chocolate river.

His mother, looking for him, saw him near the river "Augustus, my child, that is not a good thing you do!" Mrs. Gloop shouted. Looking over, we all saw Augustus, now, leaning over the river. He was eating the chocolate.

"Hey! Little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!" Mr. Wonka shouted to him. Augustus however ignored him. Then, as he went for some more, he fell in. I winced. That's not good. Looking around, I noticed everyone was still, except his mother who was in panic mode. Nobody was doing a thing to help him.

"Mr. Wonka, aren't you going to do something?" I questioned the man. He then discreetly pointed to a pipe, the ones that sucked up all the chocolate, which was headed towards Augustus. I nodded, realizing his plan. I then watched, along with the others, as the pipe went to do its job. Then Augustus, who was now currently going up the pipe, got stuck halfway. I was about to question Mr. Wonka on this as well when I heard the beat that the Oompa Loompa's were making.

"What are they doing?" Charlie questioned. Mr. Wonka smiled "I believe that they're going to treat us to a song. They haven't had an audience in many a moon, you know?" He said.

_Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!__  
__The great big greedy nincompoop!__  
__Augustus Gloop!__  
__So big and vile__  
__so greedy, foul, and infantile__  
__'C__ome on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe__  
__to send him shooting up the pipe!__  
__But don't, dear children, be alarmed; __  
__Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, __  
__Augustus Gloop will not be harmed__  
__although, of course, we must admit__  
__He will be altered quite a bit.__  
__Slowly, t__he wheels go round and round, __  
__the cogs begin to grind and pound; __  
__we boil him for a minute more, __  
__until we're absolutely sure__  
__then out he comes! And now! By grace!__  
__A miracle has taken place!__  
__A miracle has taken place!__  
__This greedy brute, this louse's ear, __  
__is loved by people everywhere!__  
__For who could hate or bear a grudge__  
__against a luscious bit of fudge?"_

I felt odd about that last part "What do they mean by a luscious bit of fudge?" I questioned. Mr. Wonka looked at me "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He reassured. I trusted his words at the moment for he had to know what he was doing, right?

"I hope so." I thought worriedly.

"Where does that pipe lead to?" Mrs. Gloop questioned Mr. Wonka, she was obviously terrified. "That particular pipe just so happens to lead to the room where I make my most delicious strawberry flavored, chocolate covered, fudge." He said.

"So, my son will be made into strawberry flavored, chocolate covered, fudge, and then they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" Mrs. Gloop questioned even more terrified. Mr. Wonka shook his head "No, I wouldn't allow it. Can you imagine an Augustus flavored, chocolate covered, fudge? Eww, no one would buy it." He said. I had to keep myself from laughing. This was a serious moment. The time for laughter can come later.

I then heard as Mr. Wonka made a strange sound, it was like a "lalala" sound with his tongue, before an Oompa Loompa came up to him. "Can you take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room and help her find her son? Just take a long stick and start poking around in the mixing barrel, okay?" He told the Oompa Loompa. It did some sort of bow, with its arms crossed over its chest, before taking Mrs. Gloop by the bottom of her dress. I watched as she was pulled along till they exited.

"I hope he'll be alright." I thought. I really did.


	11. An Arrival and a Blueberry

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 11- An Arrival and a Blueberry**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I watched as Mr. Wonka led us to a pink boat that had just arrived along the river bank. Was that made out of candy as well? Then I heard the sound of the Oompa Loompa's laughing.

"What's so funny?" Violet asked. Mr. Wonka looked amused "Must be from all those dog-gone cocoa beans. Did you know that a special ingredient in chocolate gives the feeling of one being in love?" He questioned.

"No, but now I know why couples give each other chocolate on Valentine's Day." I said. Mr. Wonka smiled at me before he looked behind us. There was an Oompa Loompa coming towards us with someone in tow behind them. I blinked before realizing we were missing a person. Tricia…

"Who is that?" Mr. Wonka questioned. I looked at him "Tricia, the person who found the fifth golden ticket." I told him. I had totally forgotten about her. Well, this day will be even more interesting now. Please note my sarcasm.

"I'm sorry about being late, Mr. Wonka. I had to help my grandmother unpack her belongings. This is her hometown and she just moved back. I wanted to stay and help her, you don't mind do you?" Tricia questioned coming up to us. You see, knowing her for a long time, I can tell when she's lying. But, I didn't need that skill for I knew that her grandparents, on both sides, died while we were in high school. Mr. Wonka didn't know that though.

Nodding he said "Well, if that was your reason…" He said before going back to the boat "Alright, all aboard!" He told us all. Everyone climbed into the boat and when it was my turn Mr. Wonka held out his hand "Here, let me help you." He said. I cocked my head at him before taking his hand. I then sat in the back of the boat and Mr. Wonka sat next to me, whilst Charlie was in front of us. Then, unfortunately, Tricia sat next to him. She then looked up at me.

"Izzy, is that you? Why I haven't seen you since high school, how have you been?" She questioned. I smiled at her "I've been great and my name is Isabella, not Izzy." I told her tensely. She looked at me, in a fake sad way, before turning back around. I didn't notice Mr. Wonka and Charlie looking at me with worried expressions.

"Onwards!" Mr. Wonka then shouted. We then started our way through a tunnel. I watched as Mr. Wonka picked up a ladle from his side, he dipped it in the chocolate, and handed it to Charlie. "Here you look starved." He told him. I smiled.

Charlie took the ladle and put it to his lips "It's amazing." He said handing it back to Mr. Wonka, who looked at me "Do you?" He questioned. I shook my head "Thanks, but no thanks." I said. He nodded before putting the ladle away, but not before Tricia said "I would like some, Mr. Wonka." She said. Said man paused for a moment before handing it to her. She put to her lips and after she was done she licked them and said "Delicious, I've never tasted chocolate as good as this. You're a genius." She told him. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Here we go…

Either Mr. Wonka ignored that, or he didn't care, but either way he said (again) "Did you all know that the waterfall mixes up the chocolate, making it light and frothy? No other chocolate factory in the..." He was then interrupted by Veruca stating "You already said that."

"How rude is she?" I questioned in my mind. I still can't believe she was a part of my heritage. It disturbed me to tell you the truth.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Mr. Wonka said. I guess he was trying to make up for his mistake. "Yeah, we're children." Violet said. Mr. Wonka shook his head "That's no excuse I was never as short as you." He said.

"You were once." Mike said. Mr. Wonka shook his head "Was not! Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head, look at your short little arms, you could never reach." He said. I chuckled, accidentally, before realizing what I did. So, I turned away for a moment. I didn't see it when Mr. Wonka smiled at me or when Charlie was looking between the both of us.

"Anyways, do you remember what it was like when you were young Mr. Wonka?" Charlie questioned. I'm going to have to tell him later not to talk to Mr. Wonka, or mention, anything about childhood's or parents. He seems to have had a rough past.

"Of course I do." Mr. Wonka said. Then he went into one of his trances. I concluded he was remembering something about his childhood. It couldn't have been good if he was going into trances like that.

"Charlie, I think it'd be best if you refrain from asking him anymore questions about his childhood. I think he had a rough one." I whispered to him. He nodded, in understanding, before saying "Will do." I then took notice to Tricia, who was looking at Mr. Wonka. What was she doing?

I was about to question her when someone said "Turn on the lights" It was Mr. Wonka. He seems to have snapped out of his daze. I then watched as the boat, which was out of control now, went down the river of chocolate. Everyone was holding on to their seats with fear on their faces. I, however, grinned.

"Are you afraid?" I heard Mr. Wonka question. I looked at him and mouthed "Me?" He nodded and I shook my head "Nope, it's just like a roller coaster, and I just so happen to love roller coasters." I said. He nodded and turned back towards the front.

"Mr. Wonka, can't you stop the boat?" I heard Tricia question in fear. I didn't know whether she deserved to feel like that or not.

"Nope, it's completely up to the river now!" Mr. Wonka said which frightened her even more. I didn't really mind it being out of control, but I hope we don't crash or anything like that. I think Mr. Wonka noticed my worried expression "It's alright, nothing will happen." He reassured. I nodded as we swerved around a corner.

"Turn on the lights!" I then heard Mr. Wonka shout. Lights suddenly turned on and we could see, that was one thing I was happy about now. Looking around, I noticed we were passing by some rooms. We passed by the room where a bunch of creams were made...including hair cream.

Miss Beauregarde looked back at Mr. Wonka "What do you use hair cream for?" She questioned. He didn't use it in any of his sweets, did he? If so, I don't think I want to know which one...or maybe I do, so I won't eat it.

But, reassuring my worries, Mr. Wonka simple said "To lock in moisture" He said touching his hair. I blinked at him but didn't say anything. I had surprisingly gotten used to his quirkiness already.

We then passed by a room that had Oompa Loompas whipping cows...with whips. "Whipped cream?" Charlie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled, along with Mr. Wonka. I didn't notice the scowl on Tricia's face or that plotting look she always got on her face whenever she was planning something. I wish I did though, so I could be more careful around her...as if I wasn't careful enough already.

I then watched, and felt, as the boat stopped. We all clambered out of the boat as Mr. Wonka said "Now, this right here is the most important room in the factory." He said. We were at the invention room, it made sense. It was where everything way made, correct?

"Now, please...don't touch anything, okay?" Mr. Wonka said making a slight face before straightening it up. "Alright now, go on. Scoot! Scoot!" He said waving his hand in a "Go" formation. I kept an eye out on Charlie as he went over to a tank where an Oompa Loompa was trying to catch something. Tricia was nearby and I didn't want her to try anything...I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to me so far other than that greeting.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" I heard a voice question. Jumping a bit, I turned around to see Mr. Wonka standing there. "Yeah, I'm fine...why?" I asked.

"You just seemed worried is all" He said. I shook my head "Oh, it's nothing..." I said waving it off. He then frowned a little "Worrying about something is never nothing, Miss." He said.

"Like I said before, you can call me Isabella. Miss makes me sound old." I told him. He then grinned "Well, you can call me Willy then. Mr. Wonka makes me sound old." He said. I didn't mention that the others called him that as well.

"So, what is the problem?" He questioned again. I sighed and was about to tell the story when Violet interrupted.

"Hey Mr. Wonka? What's this?" She questioned. I was somewhat happy that she did that because I really didn't want to have to think about Tricia, or talk about her, anymore than I wanted to..which was not at all. Anyways, tuning back in, I walked over to where Charlie was standing. I looked at Mr. W..oh, I mean, Willy..and saw that he was holding what looked like a gobstopper. Me and another friend had one of those, he tried to bite on it and it almost broke his teeth. Sighing I looked down.

"Never realize how much you miss home until you start thinking about it." I thought before shaking my head. I was here to have fun, with Charlie of course, I couldn't afford to be depressed all day. So, I tuned back into the conversation. I noticed a slightly miffed expression on M..Willy's...face.

"No. Gum is for chewing. If you tried chewing one of these gobstoppers you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." He said slightly to himself at the end while smiling to himself as well. I'm going to go on a whim here and say that Violet said something and it had something to do with gum. Anyways, we all followed Willy ,finally got that right, and we stopped at a bench.

"What is that?" I questioned pointing to the little square on the bench. Willy turned and picked it up before looking back at us.

"This is hair toffee." He said with a smile. "You suck down one of these little boogers and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing all over the top of your little noggin, and a mustache, and a beard." I raised an eyebrow at his tone with the last two examples. He sounded like he was talking to a bunch of little children, which he was.

"Who wants a beard?" Mike questioned.

"Let's see: Motorbike riders, people who are obsessed with beards, you when you get old and don't have a single hair on your head." I said with a smile. I heard a few chuckles and saw Charlie and Willy smiling.

"Anyways, those people, but...unfortunately...because an Oompa Loompa tried one yesterday and well..." Willy stopped once said Oompa Loompa came up. I blinked and bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. What was wrong with me? Normally I wouldn't laugh at these kinds of things.

"Isabella...are you alright?" I heard Charlie question. I looked down at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something." I then led us over to the rest of the group, and Willy, who were surrounding a lever he was by.

"Watch this." He said as soon as we were near. Once he pulled it a bunch of lights and sounds came on. Sounding like something big was about to happen.

"Hm...wonder what it is?" I wondered. I then watched as a single piece of what looked like a strip of gum came out of the machine.

"Wow..." I thought.

"You mean that's it?" Mike questioned irritable.

"Do you even know what **it** is?" Willy retorted. Violet, who had the piece of gum in her hand, answered "It's gum."

"Yeah, it's the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why?" He didn't leave us time to answer the question though. "Because it's a three-course dinner all by itself" He then giggled. He really is a child at heart, isn't he?

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr. Salt questioned. I looked at him, "Because some people don't have personal chefs to cook all their meals." I said before turning back around. I felt a hand on mine, I looked down to see Charlie staring at me with a worried expression. I smiled at him in reassurance that I was fine. I just don't like the way the Salt's acted, like they were better than everyone else.

"Yeah, and it will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that's all you will..." He switched the cards in his hands, "...ever need at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie." You know, out of all the invention I saw that he has created, I think this is the only one that I'm feeling two-sided on. One, people would get lazy and not want to cook, then again it would be a good thing for people who don't have enough money to eat things like this.

"I think it sounds weird." I heard Veruca say. I didn't even bother to look at her nor comment. It wasn't worth it.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said before removing her gum from her mouth to behind her ear. I shook my head, that was disgusting.

"I-I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two things that are-" Willy was interrupted.

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." Violet said firmly and put the gum in her mouth. What does chewing gum all day, and being a record holder for doing it, have to do with being afraid of anything? I'd like to see her wrestle an alligator, see who's afraid then.

"How is it honey?" Miss Beauregard question with a smirk. Violet smiled, "It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" Willy gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, spit it out." He warned as cheerfully as he could. I looked at him and then back to Violet.

"It's changing! Roast beef and baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" Violet boasted. I shook my head, this wasn't going to end well. I already knew it.

"Keep chewing, kiddo. My little girl's going to be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Miss Beauregard said proudly. Why is she proud? Some people I swear...

"I'm just a little concerned about the-" Once again Willy was cut off.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet said grinning once more.

"That part." He said now frightened. I looked at him, worriedly "What's going to happen?" I mouthed to him. Nervously, he pointed to Violet. I looked at her and saw that her nose was turning blue.

"What's happening to her nose?" I heard Veruca question.

"It's turning blue." Mr. Salt said in shock. I watched as Violet looked at all of us in confusion. I now felt sorry for her even if it was her fault for not listening to Willy's warning. "What do you mean?" She questioned putting her hand to her nose. I saw Veruca's eyebrow raise in a "I'm amused" kind of way. Again I will say nothing.

"Violet! You're turning violet!" Miss Beauregard exclaimed before looking at Willy. I turned to him feeling sorry for him at the moment. Some people were probably blaming him at the moment.

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right...cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terrible sorry..." He then ducked out of sight. I looked back at Violet to see the color spreading to her hair and the rest of her body. I watched as she looked at her hand in horror, I felt horrible not being able to do anything. But what could I do?

"Didn't you once fix Eric's arm when it was swollen?" I heard Tricia question. I'm surprised that she's been quiet all this time.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned. She motioned towards the now swollen Violet, "Well, why don't you fix her the same way you fixed him?" I could feel eyes on me. I didn't look to see who they belonged to though.

"That's different." I simply said. "His arm healed on it's own, due to him leaving it alone and applying cold to it, but Violet is turning well...violet...along with swelling!This is not something I've ever heard of happening. I don't know how to fix it." I then turned around to Violet who now looked like a giant blueberry. I stepped back pulling Charlie along with me. I looked around, "Where is Willy?" I wondered.

"I tried it on like twenty Oompa Loompas and they all ended up as a blueberry." He then smiled. "It's just weird." Miss Beauregard looked at him incredulously.

"But I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" She questioned. Charlie and I looked at her oddly.

"Well, I think there's a simple solution to this." I said stepping up next to her. "You could not let her compete, take care of her, and stop being the horrible parent you are acting like at this moment." Charlie smiled as did Willy. I noted Miss Beauregard's angry facial expression.

"How would you know how to treat children?" She questioned. "Let alone how to afford to keep one." I stepped back and pushed Charlie back as well.

"One, I'm not poor, and two even if I was I would still be a far greater parent then you are." I said. "And I know how to treat children because I'm with them all the time. I babysat, took care of some of my other relative's children when they were left alone so that they would be taken care of, and I helped a young boy left on the street. I may be younger than you but I know how to treat children." I then looked back to Violet. Now my mood was ruined. I felt Charlie put his hand through my own. I gave him a small smile before looking back at Violet.

"Well, you could always put her in a county fair." I heard Veruca suggest after that. They'd probably treat her better than her own mother would. I then stopped thinking about all that, seeing as how it was stressing me out, once I heard a rhythm start from the machines. I guess we're about to get another musical number from the Oompa Loompas. Good Timing.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

I watched, from my place beside Miss Beauregard, as Isabella's frown turned into a small smile at the song playing. When she said all those things that she did, I couldn't believe it, how can someone so young go through something like that? I remembered my own past and it made me compare it to hers. I chose to leave and she chose to take care of those kids, even though she didn't have to. We both chose the path that led us to what we are today.

"Hm...interesting." I thought before going back to my dancing.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

Once the song was over, I looked at Willy as he instructed an Oompa Loompa to take Violet to the juicing room. I had a feeling about what they were going to do to her.

"Juicing room? What are they going to do to her there?" Miss Beauregard questioned. Wasn't it obvious from the name of the room?

"Uh, they're going to squeeze her. Like a little pimple." Willy answered. I smiled, my mood being lifted a little.

"We've got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." We then heard Violet call for her mother so said woman ran over to her. She then helped the Oompa Loompas push her out of the room.

"First kind act of the day." I thought.

"Alright, come on." Willy said to the rest of us. "Let's boogie." We then left the room.


	12. Garbage Chute Trips

**A/N: I'm postive that you all deserve this chapter along with Chapter 12, as an extra of course, this is for waiting whilst things have been going on with the computer. But, don't worry, as soon as my Dad does whatever he needs to do up here (I had already did this chapter before he restarted/rebooted the computer), I will be back with Chapter 13. Hope all goes well and I hope you like these chapters :)**

* * *

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory-The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 12- Garbage Chute Trip**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

We were now walking down a corridor, since the boat was unavailable. I wonder what room we were headed to next. "Mr. Wonka?" I heard Charlie question. He was really coming out of his shell since arriving here.

"Yeah?" Willy responded.

"Why did you decide to let people into the factory?" He questioned. I wanted to know too. It seemed odd that after so many years someone who banned people from his factory would suddenly let people back in.

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course." Willy said. I raised an eyebrow, something felt off about his answer. There was probably more to it than that.

"But why now? And why only five?" Charlie didn't get an answer because Mike interrupted with, "What's the special prize and who gets it?" Willy smiled and continued on down the hall, "The best kind of prize is a SUR-prize." He laughed at his joke and I couldn't help but smile at it. I then watched as Veruca came forwards, "Will Violet always be a blueberry?" She questioned. I frowned a little, I hope not. I then looked at Willy as he answered.

"No. Maybe, I don't know." He said with a frown before smiling again. "But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." He pouted as he said this. I couldn't help but think it was..what's the word?...uh...adorable, yeah, that's the word.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike questioned.

I looked at him, "I'm sure that Willy here isn't the only person who makes things he doesn't like. You have to appeal to the people, not just yourself." Willy nodded, "Yeah, what Isabella said." I didn't notice the smile Charlie had, or what it was for, but I did notice the glare Tricia was giving me. She's probably planning something now...how wonderful.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie questioned. I looked at him as he said this, "Charlie, I told you not to ask so many personal questions...see." I said pointing to Willy, who was now still and looking off somewhere. Charlie smiled, sheepishly, "Sorry...I forgot." He said. I sighed and shook my head. I then waited until Willy came out of his little reverie, which took less time to come out of than the others. "I'm sorry...I was having a flashback..." He said dreamily, he was obviously still out of it. I gave him a worried look.

"I see." Mr. Salt said before pulling his daughter back a step with him. "These flashbacks happen often?" Willy smiled, "Increasingly...today..." He said before going on down the hallway. We then arrived at a room labeled 'Nut Sorting Room.' I watched as Mr. Salt's expression brightened, "Ah..this is a room I know all about." He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a card."For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." He handed Willy the card, who threw it behind his shoulder when Mr. Salt wasn't looked. I held back a chuckle.

"Are you using the Havermax Four Thousand to do your sorting?" Mr. Salt questioned, not noticing what Willy just did. Willy, who I figured wasn't listening, looked at the man "No...ha-ha, you're really weird." He then went into the room. We all followed behind him. Once we got inside I immediately noticed the workers were...different than the others...they were squirrels.

"Squirrels." Veruca said happily moving to the railing. Willy looked at her, "Yeah, squirrels." He said like there wasn't anything odd at all with it. "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of the shells."

"Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt questioned. Willy looked at him, "Because, only the squirrels can get the whole walnut out every time." Now it made sense, "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckled to make sure it's not bad?" He then pointed to a particular squirrel, "Oh look, I think that one's got a bad nut." Sure enough, it did, because the nut was then thrown back and down the hole in the middle of the floor.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels, I want one." Veruca said, or ordered, to her father. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Salt, who looked like he didn't really want to give her one. "Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets at home." He responded. I looked on somewhat amused.

"But all I've got at home is one pony, two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle, and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" I stared at her after she named all those pets. Wow...

"I bet she doesn't even feed them." I whispered to Willy. He nodded in agreement with me.

"Alright, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Mr. Salt said. I shook my head, feeling sorry for the older man, he was obviously avoiding asking Willy for a squirrel, which is what Veruca obviously wanted. "But I don't want just any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." Veruca said confirming my thoughts. I turned away from them at that moment, I heard Mr. Salt sigh in a "I'm giving up" kind of way. Poor, poor, man...

"Very well." He said, "Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." I looked at Willy at this. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't a "I'm going to let you have one" kind of smile. I knew someone was about to get angry.

"Oh, they're not for sale." He replied, "And she can't have one." Veruca's smile dropped and turned to her father, "Daddy." She said with a " I'm warning you" tone. I could tell that Mr. Salt didn't know what to do now. Then a voice came out of nowhere saying. "I'm sorry darling." It was Willy impersonating Mr. Salt, "Mr. Wonka is being unreasonable." I chuckled a little and he smiled at me for it.

"Well, if you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." Veruca said before ducking under the railing. She then walked down the stairs. "Veruca." Mr. Salt said hoping to bring her back. She ignored him though. "Little girl." Willy helped. And he was also ignored. I watched as she looked around before she closed in on one of the squirrels. "Veruca!" Mr. Salt said with a little more authority. I sighed, it wasn't going to work.

"Little girl..." Will warned again. "Don't touch that squirrels nuts! It'll make him crazy!" And he was once again ignored. There was silence as Veruca began to lean forwards towards the squirrel "I'll have you." Then it all began. I watched as all the squirrels leaped off their stools and ran towards her. I felt sorry for her. Mr. Salt, worried for this daughter, then began to shake the railing. He then looked at Willy, as did I. I watched as he took out a ring, of well..a lot of keys. I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" I mouthed to him. Once Mr. Salt turned back to Veruca, he smiled and winked as if saying "You'll see."

I then turned back towards Veruca, trying to figure out what Willy's game was here. Ever since the beginning all the...oh... "He's getting rid of the bad children to see who would be left...I guess whomever is left is the one who get's the prize." I thought glad to have figured it out. I was beginning to think Willy was a little bit of a psychopath, you know? Anyways, tuning back in, I watched as a squirrel knocked on Veruca's head, the others had her pinned down.

"What are they doing?" Charlie questioned. I could tell that he was worried. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. I was certain that Willy wouldn't let anything happen to the children, well nothing too horrible that is.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." Willy answered. The squirrel then made a noise and looked at him, "Oh my goodness...she is a bad nut after all." He said. I could tell that he wasn't so surprised. I then watched as they began to lift Veruca off the ground and towards the hole in the middle of the room.

"Where are they exactly taking her?" I questioned, a little worried now. Willy didn't look at me, "To the Garbage Chute." He answered. "And where does the garbage chute go?" Mr. Salt questioned a lot more worriedly.

"To the incinerator..." Willy said in a dreamy voice. I couldn't help but take a step away from him, as did Charlie. "But don't worry, we only light it on Tuesdays." This is when everyone looked at him."Today _**is**_ Tuesday." Mike revealed. I noted the small glare Willy gave him before turning back to the scene at hands, "Well, there's always the chance that they decided not to light it today." He said this rather nervously.

We all then watched as Veruca was thrown down the chute. I winced as she screamed till we heard nothing. Then the squirrels continued to do their work. I looked at Willy as if to say, "Do something." He nodded. "Okay, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is reach in and pull her out." He said whilst demonstrating with his fingers, "Okay?" He then opened the tiny door, letting Mr. Salt go through it, before closing it with a sly look in his eyes.

"I'm so glad that I know why he's doing all this." I thought. If not well...

As Mr. Salt decended down the stair, we watched...then I heard some singing, or humming. The Oompa Loompas were singing again. I was listening to the song whilst paying attention to Mr. Salt, when I felt someone move next to me. I looked to see Tricia standing there. I moved to the side, not wanting to be anywhere near her. But I still wondered what she was up to. She hasn't spoken since the invention room and the chocolate room, and that was only a few words.

"Mr. Wonka..or can I call you Willy?" She questioned. I pretended that I wasn't listening but I really was.

"Er...Mr. Wonka is fine." He said. I almost chuckled, but didn't, though I did give a small smile. I felt special knowing that I was the only person who could call him that here. "Oh..." Tricia said. "I wanted to know who came up with the songs that these...what are they called?"

"Oompa Loompas." Willy answered.

"Yeah...them...who comes up with the songs?" She questioned. Willy was about to answer, probably, when Charlie interrupted.

"I'm going to guess that the Oompa Loompas do." Charlie said. I looked down at him and he gave me a smile. I tilted my head in a "What are you planning?" sort of way. Charlie wasn't the type to interrupt someone, he was obviously up to something. But what? What?

"Yeah, the Oompa Loompas do." Willy confirmed, I saw how uncomfortable he looked now. I felt sorry for him, once again, for no man should have to deal with Tricia's advances.

"Oh, well whomever hired them must be a super genius." She said. Can she be more obvious?I then paused my thoughts.

"Why do I care if she's flirting with him?" I thought realizing what I was doing. "She's not going to get him, not that I care, so I shouldn't care for what she's doing." I then tuned back into the song, trying to tune out the conversation beside me.

* * *

**-Charlie's POV-**

* * *

As I was listening to the conversation between Mr. Wonka and the other woman, I couldn't help but look at Isabella as this went on. From the way she was clutching the railing, and from how tense she looked **(Only he could really tell)**, it was obvious she was bothered by something.

"And it can't be what happened to Veruca and Mr. Salt." I thought, seeing as how she didn't act like this with the other accidents. So it had to be what was going on with Tricia and Mr. Wonka. She was probably jealous but didn't want to admit it. It was the type of thing she'd do. How do I know? Well, she can't be my favorite cousin if I didn't know how to read her emotions or anything like that, right? Right. Even if we just met recently, it still came naturally.

"Hm...I'll have to help out someway." I thought. It was obvious that Mr. Wonka returned some of the feelings she probably had, even if he didn't realize it himself, so I had to bring them together somehow, someway. "But how?" I thought. I'd have to think quickly before the end of the tour.


	13. Elevators and Rooms: Part 1

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 13- Elevators and Rooms (Part 1)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." Mr. Wonka said as he, and the others, came near an elevator. "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." Everyone looked around to see a whole bunch of buttons.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike commented. Isabella looked at Mr. Wonka, "But this isn't a normal elevator, is it?" Mr. Wonka smiled at her and shook his head, "Nope. This elevator goes up, down, sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You can press any button and whoosh, you're off." He pressed a button and the elevator went off to the right. Isabella kept a hold of Charlie to make sure that he didn't fall or herself. She didn't notice Tricia looking at her from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**-Tricia's POV-**

* * *

I had been quiet for most of the tour but now it was time to set my plan into action. Isabella would soon learn to not mess with me and what I want. It was obvious that Mr. Wonka might have some feelings for her, but I would change that soon enough. I had a feeling that Mr. Wonka would let us choose a room we wanted to go to and I would volunteer to choose one. I'll make sure that Isabella is sent home, along with that boy she came with, immediately. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**-Author's POV-**

* * *

After the elevator went down, it started to slow down.

"Oh, look! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." Mr. Wonka said gleefully. Isabella looked at the huge mountain, apparently made of fudge, in awe.

"Wow...impressive." She said to Mr. Wonka who smiled at her comment. Charlie smiled at the interaction and Tricia glared at it. As they went by the mountain, the Oompa Loompas working on it, looked back at them and waved. Mr. Wonka waved back, "Come on, don't be shy. Wave back." He said. No one else waved so Isabella, along with Charlie, raised their hands and waved back at them. Then, just to show how "good" she was, Tricia began to wave as well.

"This is fun, don't you agree?" Mr. Wonka questioned them. Though if you looked at it closely you'd noticed that he was only talking to Charlie and Isabella.

"Yeah, it's fun." Isabella said with a grin. Mr. Wonka grinned back.

"Yeah, I agree." Charlie said. "This is fun."

"I love it all." Tricia said. Mr. Wonka gave her a smile a well, but it wasn't a full one like the one he gave Isabella and Charlie. Once he turned back around, Tricia frowned. Her plan was now definitely going to take place.

Then everyone watched as they went by a room having their wool sheared by some Oompa Loompas. "Oh!..." Mr. Wonka exclaimed making everyone look at him. "I'd rather not talk about this room..." He looked down at this. Isabella patted his back as if to say "No need to be embarrassed." He smiled at her once she placed her hand back down. She then looked down at the next room and tilted her head in confusion.

"Are those the puppets from the beginning?" She questioned. Mr. Wonka looked a little embarrassed now.

"Yeah, this is the puppet hospital and burn center...it's relatively new." He mumbled once receiving an odd look from Mr. Teavee. They then exited the clinic and the elevator stopped suddenly, making everyone crash but Mr. Wonka, Isabella, and Charlie. Isabella, because she was used to these sort of things on rides and what not, and Charlie because Isabella still had a hold on his shoulders.

Anyways, after a quick stop at the 'Administrative offices" and a quick hello to Doris, from Mr. Wonka, they all headed towards a room. It was a testing field apparently. The Oompa Loompas in it were shooting what appeared to be giant gobstoppers. After a while of watching that, Mike made another comment.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Charlie and Isabella turned to him, sick of his comments.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point." Charlie said. "That's why it's candy." Isabella nodded.

"I agree and if you don't like it then why are you here, in a chocolate factory of all places?" She questioned. "You're obviously wasting your time here just making unnecessary comments." She then turned around but not before noting the pleased look on Mr. Wonka's face. She gave him a small smile in return before looking away.

"It's stupid. Candy is a waste of time." Mike continued.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

After that comment from Mike, I looked at Willy to see that he was in another one of his trances. I shook my head feeling more sorry for the man. It happened with each little episode that he had, he really must have had a bad childhood. Whilst I tried to get him out his reverie, Charlie continued to defend Willy and what he was doing around here. I was proud of him.

Then, after a moment, I felt a hand curl around my own. I looked at Willy to see him looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" I questioned worriedly. He smiled, "Yeah...I'll be alright, it'll pass." He then let go of my hand and turned around. I did the same, though my hand now felt all tingly for some reason.

"Mr. Wonka?" I heard Tricia suddenly call out. Willy turned and looked at her, "Yes?" He questioned.

"I want to pick a room, can I?" She questioned. I watched as Willy smiled and nodded. I felt a sudden despair rise over me as Tricia hit a button.

"This cannot end well." I thought as the elevator went down, then right, and then it stopped. We all then exited the elevator.

"Oh!" I heard Willy say rather excitedly. I then watched as he looked back at Tricia, "Good eye, this is one of my favorite rooms." He said with a smile. Tricia returned it and I felt rather...off about it. Like there was something behind it.

"Hmm..." I thought as we exited the elevator. "I suppose I'll find out later, if it reveals itself."

"What room is this?" I heard Charlie question. I wanted to know as well.

Willy smiled, gleefully, "This is the Bubble room." He said. I tilted my head, confused and more curious now.

"What is it about?" I questioned. He smiled at me before walking over to the door. He posed like he was presenting something before saying, "Why don't you all go in and see." I stood there and watched as Charlie walked over to the door. He looked back at us, I gave him a thumbs up sign, before he opened the door.

"I don't...cool..." I heard Charlie say.

"What do you see?" I questioned him. He smiled at me, "Come and see!" He said excitedly. I walked over to where he was standing and looked around. Wow is all I have to say. The room was kind of big and you could see these huge, and small, bubbles floating around. They were also different colors.

"Neat, isn't it?" I heard Willy question from beside me. I looked and him and nodded, "Yeah, what can you do in this room?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Well, for starters you can jump around on them, you can make them bigger if you want to, you can lay on them and just let everything float away, or you can play a nice game of tag." He explained.

"That's ridiculous." I heard Mike comment. "You can' touch a bubble, let alone jump on one, without it popping." I turned and looked at him.

"But, you forget one thing Mike..." I said. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled.

"Willy here isn't your regular inventor, he's made all sorts of things that the scientific community would prove impossible, you've seen all the intention he's made, even if some don't work to it's fullest, he still managed to get them this far." I said. "So, I highly doubt that this is just a regular bubble room because it would really contradict everything else we've seen so far." I then turned back around to look at the bubbles in the room.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

As Isabella was praising all the things I had invented, I couldn't help but feel a strange warmth arise in my chest. I had felt odd with each kind thing she has said about me or my inventions, or any other kind thing she has done. Like in the elevator, when she was trying to snap me out of my...memory...when my hand curled around her own I felt a bit of a shock before it went away.

Anyways looking around at the bubbles for a moment, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with me.

* * *

**-Charlie's POV-**

* * *

As Isabella was talking about how great Mr. Wonka's inventions were, I looked at said man to see pink cross his face before it quickly went away. Then he turned around and looked back at the bubbles. I now knew that there was definitely something going on between my cousin and Mr. Wonka, even if they didn't realize it. I think it would be cool if they got together, it would mean that I get to spend time with my cousin more, I mean she doesn't live here and just before she arrived I had only seen younger pictures of her, none of recent, and we only communicated through letters. My other family members, besides the ones I live with, all don't really want anything to do with us. She's the only member who really cares. That's one of the reasons for why she's my favorite cousin, she would be even if I knew the others.

Anyways, as I was thinking about all this only one worry came to my mind...Tricia. It was obvious that she didn't like Isabella for I've seen the glares and expressions she sent her way. And I believe that Isabella has noticed too.

"I just hope nothing happens." I thought worriedly. It had been calm so far but who knows what will happen now...

* * *

**-Tricia's POV-**

* * *

Disgusted, and Angrily, I listened as Isabella talked about how great Mr. Wonka's inventions were. I saw the blush that went across said man's face and that only fueled my desire to get him to myself and to get rid of Isabella long enough for me to "woo" him. It was obvious that he was getting rid of the naughty children and seeing who would be last. If Isabella got into an "accident" in this room she would have to leave, along with that boy, and since the Teavee kid was obviously annoying Mr. Wonka I can tell that he won't last much longer. That'll leave me with the prize and a chance to get what I came here for.

"Now, let's get this party started." I thought before walking over to Mr. Wonka. He looked at me, somewhat nervously, out of the corner of his eye. I smiled like I didn't notice.

"Hey, how are we supposed to jump on them?" I questioned. He grinned before watching as a bubble came pass him. He then jumped on it and it didn't pop. He started to dance on it, which was odd, then when it came back down he jumped from it.

"That's how." He said. I nodded, "Nice." Then I frowned, "But what if they do pop? Not say that they will, but what if they do?" Everyone turned to look at him at this point. He sighed.

"Well..." He started. "The bubbles are poppable, but only if something really sharp pokes them or if one of the other bubbles bumps into it at a certain speed level." I nodded, "And what speed level would that be, exactly?" He, and the others, looked at me oddly as I asked this. I raised my hands, "I just want to know incase one comes flying at me."

Mr. Wonka was silent for a moment, "I suppose around maybe 3 or 4..." He said before turning around and motioning towards the bubbles. "Anyways! You're all welcome to jump around on them, just try not to hurt anyone..." I could see his eyes glance at me quickly before looking forwards. He's already suspicious of me? I guess he's not as oblivious as I thought.

"Now it's time to set my plan into action." I thought watching as Isabella and the boy she came with jump onto the bubbles. Then the Teavee boy, surprisingly, but his father stayed on the ground along with Mr. Wonka. Then another bubble came down near me. I jumped on it.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

I watched as Charlie jumped from bubble to bubble, it was amusing to tell you the truth.

"Are you having fun Charlie?" I questioned as I got nearer. He nodded, "Yeah! This'll be fun to tell mom and dad about." He said. I laughed, "They'll probably look at you like you've cracked. I can imagine their faces." Charlie then laughed too. Whilst we were doing that I didn't notice someone getting nearer to my bubble. I then saw another bubble so I jumped onto it and another.

"Hey!" I heard a voice making me jump a little. I turned around to see Willy sitting cross-legged on a bubble. I glared at him, "Don't do that. You scared me." He chuckled, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face when I did it." I rolled my eyes whilst shaking my head. I then looked off to where Charlie was, to make sure he was alright, before looking off to where Mike was.

"I'm surprised he's joining in all this." I commented.

"You aren't the only one." Willy responded as we both looked at Mike. We then saw him push a bubble towards another one, making both of them pop. Well that explains why he's up here..

Anyways, turning back to Willy, I smiled "So, Mr. Chocolate Man, why are the bubbles different colors? Why not keep it one color?" I questioned. He smiled, "Well, you can eat the bubbles if you want...wouldn't reccomend it...but you can." I raised an eyebrow.

"Reccomend what?" I heard Tricia question coming near us. I looked at her, "Willy said that you can eat the bubbles." I siad. "But he wouldn't recommend you try."

"Why?" She questioned looking at Willy. He sighed, "Well, an Oompa Loompa once ate one of them and it took a week in a half to get it out of his system and along the way well...let's just say that it's not something you want to see...or hear...everyday." He said before looking down. I had nothing to say about that. We all then sat there, in silence, before Willy looked down, "Oh!" He said. I looked down and saw an Oompa Loompa motioning for him to come down. He looked at us, "I'll be back." He then went down. After that I looked at Tricia, who was staring at me.

"Well..." I started, feeling the tension in the air. "I'm going to go over to Charlie." I then led my bubble over to him. I didn't see the menacing look she sent my way. Neither did I know what was about to happen...


	14. Not According to Plan: Part 2

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 14: Not According to Plan (Part 2)  
**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Once Isabella went over to Charlie, Tricia's plan began to unfold itself. As she watched them, to no ones knowledge, she pulled out a sharp pencil from her purse. With a grin she thought how this was going to be perfect. She was going to throw the pencil and let it hit Isabella's bubble, which would cause it pop, thus causing her to fall, injure herself, and she would then have to leave. It was brilliant! At least in her mind it was...

"I'm so glad that I took those javelin lessons." Tricia thought whilst aiming her target. After doing so she looked around to see if anyone was watching. Isabella and Charlie were talking to each other, Mike was still destroying bubbles, Mr. Wonka was still talking to that Oompa Loompa, and Mr. Teavee wasn't looking at anyone.

"Perfect." Tricia thought. "It seems like even fate doesn't want her here." Then with a mischievous grin she threw the pencil. She watched as it sailed over a few bubbles towards Isabella's bubble, but she moved out of the way...so it hit Charlie's.

"Ah!" Charlie screamed as he fell. Isabella sat on her bubble, shocked beyond belief, before coming out of it.

"Charlie!" She screamed out watching her cousin try to land on bubble after another, getting closer to the ground, and failing with each try.

"I pray for a miracle." Isabella thought fear etching onto her face.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

I was talking to an Oompa Loompa about a mishap that happened in another room when I heard a scream. I looked up to see Charlie falling through the air. I saw Isabella look down, frightfully, as she screamed his name. I felt an odd jolt in my chest as time stopped in the room, figuratively of course. Then, unbeknownst to me, I rushed forward and caught Charlie just as he was about to hit the ground.

"Oomph!" Was the noise I made as we both hit the ground. After a moment I sat up to see if he was alright, that's when everyone came rushing over. Isabella was the first one through. I looked at her to see tear streaks on her face. Another jolt.

"Charlie?" She questioned nervously. A groan came from the boy before he sat up, he looked around, "Am I dead?" He questioned. Isabella grinned and hugged him tightly, "No, you're alive! Thank the gods." She said.

"Izzy...you're...squishing me!" Charlie managed to say. Isabella smiled and let him go, "Sorry, I'm just glad that you're alright...by the way, how did your bubble pop?" She questioned. I looked at her.

"Does he have anything sharp on himself?" I questioned. She looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time, before shaking her head "No, he doesn't. He didn't bring anything with him." She said.

"Then..." Charlie was interrupted by Mike.

"I found this on the floor." He said coming over to us. He was holding a pencil in his hands.

"Let me see that." Isabella said before taking a hold of it. She looked at it, as if inspecting it, before standing up.

"Where are you going Tricia?" She questioned before turning to look at the woman trying to leave the room. I stood up, along with Charlie, and we all watched as Isabella walked over to her.

"I think I dropped something out there, or in the elevator. I was just going to see if it was out there." Tricia said. Isabella held up the pencil, "Is this what you were looking for? Because it has your initials on it." She said now glaring at her. I narrowed my eyes as did Charlie.

Tricia back up, as if shocked, "I-I'm offended that you would think of me in such a way." She said now glaring. Isabella shook her head, "You know, if you hadn't be so keen on getting your way all the time, I would've considered forgiving you for messing with my high school life. But...with this little stunt...you can forget about it." She then broke the pencil in half and dropped it to the floor. Tricia stood there with a shocked face.

"Oops." Isabella said with a smug grin. "My bad." She then walked back over to us and pulled Charlie close to her. She looked up at me, "Thank you for saving him." She said. I stood there for a moment before a smile came over my face, "Anytime." I muttered. She nodded and turned to Charlie, making sure that he was alright. I then walked over to Tricia.

"Miss Windsor, due to your actions, I will have no choice but to ban you from this tour." I told her. She stood there shocked, "B-but..." I held up my hand. "Nothing can get you out of this, I will be sending an Oompa Loompa to escort you out of the factory, until then you will stay here." She then glared and stepped forwards.

"And to think that I actually bothered trying to get with such a..." She was interrupted with a blow to her face. I blinked and watched as Isabella drew her fist back a triumph grin on her face. She then turned to me, "I always wanted to do that." She said. I smiled at her, "Between you and me, she wasn't actually qualified for the contest." I whispered to her. She chuckled before looking at Charlie, "If you want to, I can take you back home." She told him. He looked between the two of us, for some reason, and shook his head, "No, I don't want to go home yet. We should stay." He said. Isabella stared at him for a moment, a look of suspicion on her face, before nodding, "Alright, we'll stay." She said. I grinned.

"Great! Now..." I said before looking at Tricia, who was out cold on the ground. "Let's go before she wakes up." Isabella and Charlie chuckled before we all left the room.

"Can I pick a room now?" Mike questioned. I smiled and looked at him, "Sure, go ahead." I said gesturing towards the elevator. Once they all entered it, and I, he pressed a button and we were off.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Looks like Tricia's plan backfired and she's now kicked off the tour, not that she was going to get the prize anyways. Now it's just Charlie and Mike, and we all know who's going to win in the end. However, with a heavy heart, I must tell that we only have three chapters (According to what I want in each chapter) left before the story comes to a close. But! Don't worry my fans! This is just the beginning. Be on the lookout for the finale to this story: Back Again! (Without the exclamation mark)**


	15. Television is Bad for You

**WitheringNight: I hope you enjoy this chapter folks :) We only have two more to go...it's going to be so sad to see this story end :'( But! Like I said look out for the next, and final, story to this tale: Back Again. It's going to be great :)**

* * *

**Charlie and Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 15: Television is Bad for You**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

After we rocketed off towards the room Mike picked I couldn't help but feel a rather sad wave come over me. It was only Charlie and Mike now and with the way he was acting I highly doubt he'll last long, especially with what happened to the other naughty children. Then Charlie will win and get his prize, then I'll be on my way back to England. I was going to mention it after the tour to Charlie and his family, hoping that they'll be able to see me off, but with everything I saw as of recent I'm not sure that'll be possible.

Sighing, I almost missed it when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and a bright light came into my eyes. I blinked for a few moments to get used to it before stepping out with the others.

"What is this place?" I questioned immediately. Willy looked at me for a moment, I saw the slightly confused expression on his face and the worried one on Charlie's. I guess I didn't say that with enough excitement.

"This is the Television Room." Willy explained, "It's where I make Televised Chocolate." He then handed each of us some glasses, "Put these on to shield your eyes from the light. We wouldn't want them falling out, do we?" We certaintly do not want that. He then led us over to a higher platform. Along the way he was explaining what the room was about.

"I was watching TV one day and it just occured to me." He said, "If television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end… Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?"

"Can you really do that?" I questioned a little happier now. Willy smiled and nodded, "Yes and I have, just wait and see." I nodded.

"It sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee said.

"Nothing's Impossible." Charlie and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other whilst Mike rolled his eyes.

"Untrue, this is impossible." He commented, "You don't understand a thing about science." I resisted the urge ask him where was he during this tour? Everything here is science. Mike, however, continued.

"First off, there's a difference between waves and particles… Duh." He said, "Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." Willy then turned around harshly.

"MUMBLER!" He exclaimed, "_**Seriously**_, I can't understand a single word you are saying."Mike frowned and stopped talking. I couldn't help but feel that he deserved it.

"Okey-Dokey." Willy said turning around again, "I will now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room… " He wheeled around to face the other side as well, "… To the other, by television." He then called out and used his hand to accentuate his shout, "Bring in the chocolate!"

I then watched as a giant chocolate bar was carried in by some Oompa Loompas. I raised an eyebrow but understood why it was big. As the bar was placed on another platform with a glass cylinder above it, Willy started to talk.

"It's got to be big, you know?" He explained, "Cause you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall?" Mr Wonka held up his fingers to show what he meant, "Same basic principle." He then leaned forwards and pressed a red button. As the glass cylinder came down the chocolate bar started floating. I smirked and looked at Mike, "Who doesn't understand science now?" I questioned. Charlie smiled as well as Willy.

"Whatever." I heard Mike mutter. I continued to smile as an Oompa Loompa, that was seated on a gun machine of some sorts, turned it and it flashed a light. After the light dimmed I looked to see that the chocolate bar was gone. Simply amazing...

"It's gone." I heard Charlie say in shock/wonder.

"Told you." Willy gloated, "And that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air over our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on, come on!" We all followed him as he practically ran over to the television, "Watch the screen!" We all watched as tiny pixalations came to the screen before forming the previously huge chocolate bar.

"Even more amazing..." I thought in awe. I then watched as Willy nudged Mike, "Take it." He said. Mike looked at him, "It's just a picture on a screen." He responded. I rolled my eyes. Someone's in denial...

"Isabella, you take it." Willy said looking at me. I titled my head in a moment of thought before turning towards the television. I reached out and as my hand touched the screen it went right through it. It felt kind of funny before I pulled the chocolate bar out. I blinked. What now?

"Eat it." Willy said, "It'll be delicious, trust me, it's the same chocolate bar but it just got smaller on the journey." I nodded and unwrapped a part of the bar. I took a bite out of it.

"So?" Willy questioned with a smile.

"It's great." I said. His smile got bigger. I chuckled, internally, at the sight of it.

"It's a miracle." I heard Charlie comment. I nodded before handing him the bar, "Here. You have it." I said, "And no buts about it." I knew he was about to refuse it. So, with a sigh a small smile, he took it. I smiled and turned back to Willy.

He turned and walked next to the Oompa Loompa in the chair and then gestured to him. "So, imagine you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out… And take it." He reached out and took it back as he said this, his voice dropping to a whisper on the last three words. "How about that?" He said proudly at the end. I smiled and then frowned. I think he noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned. I looked at him with a smile, "No, the idea is wonderful, in fact it's genius..." I said making him grin, "But I was just wondering if you are going to be able to do that on a regular television...if this one is specially made that is..." Willy looked down for a moment.

"That's an excellent question." He said before smiling, "Hmm...I'll have to think about that." He then looked at me, "Thanks Izzy..." I felt the urge to grin as he said my nickname, but I have some self control, so I didn't...even though I wanted to.

"You're welcome." I said with a small smile instead. He nodded before looking at the rest of the group.

"So can you send other products?" Mr. Teavee questioned, "Life breakfast cereals?" I raised an eyebrow, curious, and looked at Willy. He was grimacing.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like breakfast cereal." I thought.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereals are made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." He said, wiggling his fingers a little. My thoughts are confirmed.

"But if could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie questioned. Willy nodded, "Of course I could." He answered.

"What about people?" Mike questioned. Willy looked confused, "Why would I send people? They don't taste very good at all." He said. How does he know that exactly? I then continued to watch the conversation.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." Mike argued. I shook my head. That boy was giving me a rather large headache.

Mr. Teavee looked at him "Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." He tried to reason but Mike wasn't having any of it. He looked at his father, "No, he doesn't! He has no idea! He thinks he's a genius but he's an idiot. But I'm not." And with that, Mike ran away from the group and towards the control panel. I had an idea of what he was about to do.

"You know for someone who's able to hack into a packaging system." I commented for everyone to hear, "He sure has no common sense." Everyone seemed to agree with me, even his own dad.

"Hey little boy!" Willy called out to Mike, in an attempt to stop him. "Don't push my button!" I have a feeling he meant both the physical and emotional one. But, like always, Mike paid no attention to him. I, quite tired of all this, just turned back towards the television.

"He's gone." I heard Mr. Teavee say after a moment. I felt sorry for the man.

"Let's check the telelvision." Willy then said. They all then joined me at the TV.

"I sure hope none of him gets left behind..." I heard Willy comment. I blinked and looked at him with two different expression. Confusion and Disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Teavee questioned. Willy looked at him, "Well sometimes on half the particles find their way through." He explained like it was nothing. I hope that's not what he felt.

"If you had to choose only one half of your son, which would be it be?" He questioned after a moment. I felt a slight disappointment fill me at this question.

"What kind of question is that?" Mr. Teavee question voicing my own thoughts. Willy looked at him, but paused, I didn't notice a frown appear on his face once looking at my expression, then he turned to Mr. Teavee.

No need to snap. Just a question." He said. A question he could've reworded or kept to himself...sorry...

"Try every channel." Willy urged the Oompa Loompa behind us, "I'm getting anxious." The the channels were flipped through before a figure started to appear on one of them.

"There he is." Charlie said. He was on a station with an Oompa Loompa as a News Reporter.

"Mike!" Mr. Teavee called out. I could hear the relief and fright in his voice. I looked down, now I really feel bad...perhaps this is all from watching the other children and not being able to do anything...

As I was thinking of this, and slightly brooding, I didn't notice the Oompa Loompas had started another song.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

As the song was playing on, I couldn't help but divert my attention to Isabella. She was looking down, apparently in thought, but she also looked rather solemn about something.

"Is it because of the boy?" I wondered. She seemed alright before he disappeared and reappeared on TV. And her expression when I asked Mr. Teavee about what part of his son he wanted...I myself felt ashamed when I looked at it. As I was thinking about this I didn't notice someone looking at me...until I looked up. It was Isabella and it wasn't one of her normal looks either. She still looked in thought but her lips were tight and she kind of looked a bit angry. Even though she couldn't see, I looked down a sad feeling overtaking me.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned myself for the second...or was it third...time today. I've felt a lot today that I normally don't feel and all from this one woman. Happy, Embarassment, Wonder, and now Sadness. I didn't understand it, how can one person make you feel so much?

"Perhaps I can figure this out later." I thought before going back to the song. I tried to tune myself in with it but it wasn't really enough.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

I turned away at the same moment Willy did. He seemed depressed now like me. I wonder why?

"Perhaps I'll find out later." I thought before looking at the television screen. I watched as Mike was hit with the News Reporter's folder. I winced behind my glasses.

"Ew, somebody grab him." Willy said. I watched as Mr. Teavee pulled Mike from the screen and held him the palm of his hand. We all surrounded him.

"Thank heavens, he's completely unharmed..." Willy commented.

"He's tiny." I commented. I supposed it was harsher than intended according to the frowns on Willy's and Charlie's faces.

"Just put me back in the other way!" Mike squeaked from his spot. Willy, who was looking at me, turned to him "I'm afraid I can't do that. It's television not telephone, there's a difference." Mr. Teavee glared at him.

"And what do you propose to do about it?" He questioned harshly. I turned and looked at Willy on this. He seemed stumped, for the the first time since the beginning of the tour. There's another thing to feel bad about...I knew about his plan and still didn't do anything to really stop anyone else from getting hurt. My heart feels even more heavy now...

"When I get home I should drink some hot chocolate." I thought. That always calmed me down. I then listened to Willy speak.

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." He said, "Let's go put him in the taffy puller." Taffy Puller?

"Taffy Puller?" Mr. Teavee questioned and once again voicing my thoughts.

Hey, that was my idea." Mr Wonka said. Everyone watched him for a few seconds and then Mr Wonka looked back at the small boy. "Boy is he gonna be skinny. Yeah… Taffy puller…" He trailed off dreamily. I watched him for a few seconds before a small smile came over my face...I couldn't help it...his expression was adorable. I can't be mad at him,afterall, this would probably do Mike good to not be so...what's the word...arrogant. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

**-Charlie's POV-**

* * *

As was off in dreamland I noticed the expression on Isabella's face change from tensed to adoring. Of course I couldn't see her eyes, but I had a feeling what they looked like. As she was doing that, I poked Mr. Wonka in the side knocking him out of his reverie. He looked down at me, I motioned, with a hidden smile, to Isabella. He looked at her and I saw him smile once more, like normally, and...for the second time...a small blush appear on his face. I chuckled silently.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

Once Charlie pointed out Isabella and I looked at her, I felt my mouth go dry. It was obvious she was staring at something, I don't know what, but her expression read "Adoring."

"Is she looking at me?" I wondered. I felt another tug in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. But then a rather depressing thought came to mind...and it wasn't really something I wanted to face...

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

As I was smiling I noticed Charlie poke Willy to get his attention, I don't think Charlie noticed I was looking at what he was doing. I then saw Willy look at me before a small blush came across his face. I resisted the urge to raise my eyebrow lest give away what I just saw.

"Hm..." I thought pretending to come out of whatever trance they thought I was in. "Now I have a feeling I know why Charlie wanted to stay." That sneaky little boy. I'll surprise him with my knowledge later..ha..just to see his face.

"Hello!?" I heard Mike call out. "What are you all standing around for?" I looked at him and then back to Willy and Charlie.

"Oh!" Willy suddenly called out turning to the Oompa Loompa seated behind him. "I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his...little boy...to the Taffy Puller, alright? Stretch him out." The Oompa Loompa nodded and led Mr. Teavee and Mike away. I watched, in amusement, as Mike came a little to close to Willy and he flinched. Once they left he let out a sigh of relief.

"On with the tour." He said as if he didn't know Charlie was the only one left. As we walked over to the elevator and took our glasses off he asked, "Now..how many children are left?" I rolled my eyes.

"Willy..." I said with a knowing smile, "Charlie is the only one left." He sent a small smile my way before looking at Charlie, "What happened to the others?" He questioned.

"After some incidents they all had to leave." I explained going along with his innocent act. He grinned before shaking Charlie's hand and quite vigorously I might add.

"Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch, you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us…" He then removed his hand forcefully from Charlie's and turned. "… We have the great glass elevator to speed things al-." He walked right into the elevator and then fell over, his hat falling off. I opened my mouth before closing it.

"Are you alright?" I questioned offering a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up staring for a moment, "Fine..." He finally said before letting go of my hand. I blinked, somewhat confused.

"Come on." He said before we entered the elevator. After disposing of our glasses, I watched as he pressed a button labeled "Up and Out" before we were off.

Where were we going?

* * *

**WitheringNight: Finally! I'm done with this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Revelations

**WitheringNight: Welcome my fans! I hope enjoy this chapter...no...I know you will enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factoy: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

As we were zooming off I noticed that we were heading up. Hm...

"Where are we going exactly?" I questioned. Willy grinned at me, "Up and Out of course!" He then looked down and back up, "My goodness, we're going to need to go much faster or else we'll just never break through." I raised an eyebrow.

"Break through what?" Charlie questioned. I wanted to know as well. Willy smiled at us.

"I've been longing to press that button for years." He said before looking back up, "Well, here we go. Up and Out!" I looked up to see a glass ceiling.

"He's not..." I thought somewhat frightened. Willy contined to smile as we gained speed. He is!

"Willy..." I started delicately, "Don't you think that smashing glass against glass will...you know...cause the elevator to smash into pieces?" He didn't answer me. I gulped and prayed for safety as we smashed through the ceiling...with the elevator still in contact.

I was about to sigh, in relief, but noticed we were now headed towards the ground...uncontrollable.

"Just think of it like a drop tower at an amusement park." I thought reassuringly, "And not an elevator that's about to crash and killed you." That didn't help at all. So, preparing for what may be my demise, I grabbed hold of the closest thing to me...which was Willy's arm.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

As I looked at the frightened expressions on Isabella and Charlie's faces, I couldn't help but feel a little bit horrible. But that all went away once Isabella grabbed my arm. Immediately a shock when through it before fading away, but I still felt funny about it, in a good way that is...I think...

"I think it's time to end this." I thought before pressing a button. I then watched as the silver handles on the outside turn up and into rockets, which kept us suspended the air. I then looked down at Isabella, who was looking around, then her eyes landing on me and her arm position. She was silent before backing off. An empty feeling settled over me for a moment before I shook myself out of it.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

Once I let go of Willy's arm, and backed up a little, I couldn't help but notice a disappointed expression cross his face before leaving. Hm...maybe...

"No...it can't be..." I thought. Even if it was true there'd be no point in it.

Anyways, looking around, I noticed that we were at the front of the factory. I looked down and saw the previous children, with their parents, coming out. Each one different than when they came in. Augustus was covered in chocolate, Violet was doing sumersaults and, surprisingly, not chewing gum. Then came Veruca and Mr. Salt, both covered in trash. As soon as Veruca saw the elevator she pointed to it and looked at her father.

"Some people never learn." I thought before smiling, since it looked like Mr. Salt wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Then I saw Mr. Teavee come out, but where was Mike? Willy, Charlie, and I had to lean forwards a little before we saw him. I winced, he was probably the worst out of all them, since he was stretched to the point that you couldn't see him sideways. Anyways, as they all left through the gates, I smiled at the possiblity of all their lives being changed for the better. I then felt a nudge in my side.

"Where do you live at?" I heard Willy question. I shook my head, "I don't live with Charlie, I have a seperate house. But he lives in that little shack over there." I said pointing towards it. I watched as he looked in that direction before a slightly guilty expression came over his face. I blink, confused...what was there to be guilty about?

Anyways, as we got closer, I noticed that we weren't heading towards the ground. Before I could say anything we crashed through the ceiling of the shack. I blinked as dust and fallen wood surrounded us before turning to, slightly, glare at Willy. I hit him in his arm, "Was that necessary?" I questioned. He held his arm with shock before smiling, "Yes...I wanted to make an entrance." He said. I rolled my eyes with a smile before exiting the elevator, "You're Willy Wonka, you don't need an entrance." I didn't notice a blush come over his face before he too exited the elevator. Charlie ran around the both of us.

"Mom! Dad!" Charlie called out immediately going over to hug his parents, who were looking at the hole in the ceiling. After coming out of their shock, they looked at Charlie before looking at Willy. I noted that he seemed really uncomfortable now.

"Who is he?" Aunt Bucket questioned. Charlie smiled, "This is Willy Wonka." He explained, "He gave us a ride home." Uncle Bucket looked back up at ceiling.

"I can see that." He commented. I watched as Willy gave a nervous smile, "You must be the boys..." He, once again, struggled with the word.

"You don't have to say it and yes they are." I told him. He gave a grateful smile before turning back to the others. I smiled, "He says that Charlie has won something." I commented to move things along. We all then stared at Willy, as he took a look around the house, "Yes, but not just something." He said looking up. "The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." I blinked, not thinking that heard right.

"Did you just say you were going to give him your **_entire_** factory?" I questioned. Willy smiled, "Yep. You see, whilst I was having my semi-annual, I found a grey hair. And that's when I saw my whole factory and the Oompa Loompa's pass before my eyes. Who would watch over it and them when I'm gone? So at that moment I realized that I must find a heir. And that heir is you Charlie." He said. I couldn't help the smile that came over my face.

"So that's why you sent out the Golden Tickets." Charlie realized.

"Yep." Willy and I answered at the same time. We looked at each other, for a moment, before looking back at Charlie. Uncle Bucket, who was closest to me, whispered "What's an Oompa Loompa?" I chuckled. He'd find out sooner or later.

"So, do you want to come live with me at the factory?" Willy questioned Charlie. He nodded, "Yes, but can I bring my family along with me?" I noticed Willy flinch at the word family.

"Sorry..." He said after amoment, "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offence."

"None taken...jerk..." Grandpa George said. I ignored him as I listened to Willy explain his choice.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams." He explained,"Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me. I had no family, and I'm a giant success."

"But your still traumatized by that fact." I could help but think.

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Charlie questioned. I sighed. I already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah...uh...consider it a bonus." Willy said. Charlie frowned, "Then I don't want to go. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." I smiled at how close he was to all of us. It was sweet...

"Oh..." Was all Willy said before an uncomfortable expression came upon his face. His eyes then flased towards me and back for a moement. I took this as my cue to say something...

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

* * *

After I took a quick glance at Isaballa, to see her expression, she started walking over to me. It was obvious that she cared for Charlie, so, she was probably going to yell at me about my choice. I tried to prepare myself for it.

"Thank You." Was what I heard. I blinked, confused.

"What?" I questioned as if not hearing right. Was she thanking me?

"I said Thank you." She said, "Even with your choice, Charlie and I still had the experience of a lifetime today. Who else can say, besides the other contestants, that we've seen what was seen today? Nobody can. And, honestly, you've given a new meaning to the word imagination. I've never seen anything like the inventions you've created." She then chuckled a little, "Anyways, thanks for the experience Willy." She then headed back over to Charlie and his family. I blinked. Could I really leave them like this after all this? After all that she just said? After everything that I've felt and done today?

"Hm..." I thought before entering the elevator. I was about to close the doors when I heard, "Willy." It was Isabella. I looked up and she smiled, "I understand." I gave a small smile, knowing what she meant, before leaving the tiny shack. I had a lot to think about.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

Once Willy, and the elevator, were out of site I turned around. I noted the knowing looks on everyone's faces.

I blinked, "What?" I innocently asked. Why were they looking at me like that.

"Nothing." Charlie said shaking his head. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

"Charlie." I said stopping him. He turned around, "What?" He questioned. I smiled, "Everything's going to be alright. Obviously you were meant for this position and like my dad used to say: When fate decides something it's permanent. So, don't worry about what just happened now, just think to the future and hope another chance comes around." He gave a small smile before going up the stairs. I frowned. After all this could I really tell him that I was going back to England in just over a week? It's either now or never.

"Um..." I started. Uncle and Aunt Bucket looked at me.

"What is it dear?" Aunt Bucket questioned.

"Could one of you..." I froze a thought coming to mind.

"Could one of us what?" Uncle Bucket questioned. I shook my head, "Nevermind that, I just wanted to ask if Charlie could come over to my house tomorrow. I kind of need to tell him something and now's not the greatest times."

"Is it about you leaving?" Aunt Bucket questioned. I looked at her in surprise. How did she know?

She smiled, as if reading my thoughts, "I knew that you had to leave sooner or later, you don't live here after all, and I'm your Aunt. I can tell these kind of things." She said. I blinked, not quite understanding that concept, but smiled nevertheless. As I walked over to the door, to leave, my eyes went up towards the hole in the ceiling.

"If you need any help with that..and I mean material wise..I can find something for you." I told them. Uncle Bucket shook his head," You've done enough for us, especially Charlie, we'll be able to take care of it." I didn't doubt that for a second.

"Tell Charlie that things will get better soon." I said before leaving the shack. As I went over to my car I couldn't help but look at the Chocolate factory. A quick wave of sadness came over me before it was washed away.

"Look towards the future Isabella." I said, "There's no point in brooding over something like this...you'll probably get over it once you leave anyways..." And with that I was off.

* * *

**WitheringNight: I was going to upload this later on today (It's 2:26) but I've decided to go ahead and do it. Especially now since I had to re-do this chapter because the internet shut down whilst I was editing it! *mumbles about stupid computer* Anyways, I hope your ready for the next and final chapter of The Loneliest Abyss. It'll be so sad to see it all go :'(**


	17. Visits, Airports, and Endings

**WitheringNight: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of The Loneliest Abyss. It's been a blast having you all read this story, and it's been fun writing it. I hope you've enjoyed it all and I hope you enjoy reading it in the future.**

**Now, here's some important information:**

**-I want you all to look at my bio and you will find a link to my youtube account (MsOriginalSoundtrack). It'll take you to the videos page, there is an intro I made to this story. I want you all to look at it and comment and or like as you please.**

* * *

**Charlie and The Chocolate Factory: The Loneliest Abyss**

**Chapter 16: Visits, Airports, and Endings**

**Author's POV**

* * *

It's been a week since the events of the tour, and its ending, and things have gotten a lot better for the Bucket Family. Mr. Bucket got a new job and they were able to fix the hole in the roof. But, along with Willy's choice for Charlie, and the fact that Isabella was leaving, didn't give it full power (in happiness).

Even things for Willy weren't as great as it could be...

* * *

**-The Chocolate Factory-**

Willy was sitting in a chair along with the Oompa Loompa next to him. He was in therapy. He was talking about the events of last week and of the present.

"I can't put my finger on it." He began, "Candy's always been the only thing I was ever certain of and now I'm just not certain at all." He looked down, "I don't know what flavors to make nor what ideas to try. I'm second-guessing myself, which is nuts. I've always made whatever candy I felt like, and I..." He looked his Oompa therapist in realization, "...that's it, isn't it? I make the candy I feel like, but now that I feel terrible, so the candy's terrible." He thought of Charlie and Isabella. The fact that Charlie wouldn't become his heir hurt enough but adding that to the fact that he...maybe...missed Isabella equals a very unhappy person.

"I know just what to do." He thought getting up and walking out of the room. He had to find Charlie and Isabella.

* * *

**-Charlie's POV-**

* * *

I was outside, doing one of my side jobs, which was cleaning people's shoes. It wasn't a good job, but I wanted to help my family with the money they needed.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Wendall, er...Walter." My customer suddenly said. They were talking about how, as of recent, Mr. Wonka's candy was terrible, sometimes downright nasty. I told Isabella about it and she just chuckled and smiled. I don't understand her as of recent. It's like she's waiting for something to happen, but I haven't a clue what. Anyways...

"His name is Willy Wonka." I told the man.

"Yeah, him. Says here in this paper his candy isn't selling too well. But, I suppose he's a rotten egg who deserves it." The man said. I raised an eyebrow. How would he know that?

"Yep." I said anyways.

"Oh really? Have you met him?" The man questioned. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice..." I commented, "...and he has a funny haircut." The man put down the newspaper.

"I do not!" It was Mr. Wonka. I blinked, slightly irritated.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. He crossed his arms, "I don't feel so hot...what makes you feel better when you're feeling terrible?" I blinked.

"My family." I answered. He grimaced, "Ew..." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What do you have against my family?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"It's not just your family. It's the whole idea of.." He paused, "you know, they're always telling you what to do, what not to do, and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere." I stood up.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you because they love you. If you don't believe me, you should ask." I told him. He suddenly looked miffed.

"Ask who? My father? No way. At least...not by myself." He said. I smiled slightly.

"I could go with you." I said, "Do you want me to?" He grinned and stood up as well.

"Hey! That's a good idea. Yeah! And you know what?" He started walking over to the elevator, "I've got tran-" He bumped into it, falling on the ground. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"I've got to watch where I park this thing..." Mr. Wonka muttered getting up. I followed him inside the elevator. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey? Mr. Wonka?" I questioned. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah?" He questioned back. I smirked on the inside.

"How about we bring Isabella along?" I questioned. He stood there for a moment, as if in thought, before a small smile came over his face.

"Alright..." He said, "Where does she live?" I pointed in the direction and we were off.

* * *

**-Isabella's House-**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I was packing some stuff, that I brought over from England with me, when I heard a noise outside. I thought it was just the storage men, so I continued. After I finished with a box, I headed outside, where I almost bumped into someone...

"Oops!" I said balancing myself. The person had a hold on my arms so it was a little easier. "I'm so so..." I looked up seeing Willy standing there. I tilted my head, confused.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. Charlie then came up from behind him with a smile.

"He came back and...somewhat...apologized." He said, "He's also going to go visit his father." I froze for a moment and looked at Willy.

"Really?" I questioned. He nodded. I smiled, "That's rather brave of you Willy. You should go for it." I then walked over to one of the men in the yard and handed him the box I was carrying. He took it to the storage truck. I then walked back to my house. When I came back out I noticed Charlie and Willy were still standing outside.

"Is there something else that you needed?" I questioned. Willy smiled, somewhat nervously, but didn't answer. Charlie shook his head.

"He wants us to go with him." He explained, "You know? For support reasons." I blinked and looked around at the boxes still unfilled.

"Uh..." I started.

"You can go Miss Baker." I heard one of the storage men say. I blinked, "Are you sure you don't need my help?" He shook his head.

"Na, you go on, this seems important." He said, "And we got this, after all, we have to lock up the place after we're done." I nodded before smiling at Willy and Charlie.

"Alright, looks like I'm going with you." I said. They smiled before we all piled into the elevator. Once we were off, Willy asked me a few questions. One of which I was somewhat hesitant on answering.

"So, where are all those men moving your stuff to?" He asked first. I blinked, "To the local storage facility. So nothing will happen to it...when..uh..I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" He questioned next.

"Back home." I answered. You can tell I'm prolonging what I have to say, correct? Alright.

"But this is your home, isn't it?" He questioned. Even without looking I could tell he was confused now.

"Nope." I answered.

"So, where is your home?" He then questioned. There's the question.

"Lincoln..." I answered, "Lincoln, England." He didn't ask anymore questions after that.

* * *

**-Willy's POV-**

After hearing where Isabella lived I couldn't help but frown. Not in anger but disappointment and in...despair...

I knew that she had an English accent, I've heard one before from some of my workers. But, I just figured that she moved here and was staying.

"I guess I was wrong." I thought before landing the elevator. I could see a familiar house near. I knew we were here.

* * *

**-Charlie's POV-**

After Isabella told Mr. Wonka that she lived in England and (even though she didn't directly say it) was going back, I watched their expressions. Isabella had a look crossed between anger and pensive and Mr. Wonka looked pensive/exhausted. Even if I wanted them to be together, I knew there was really no chance now.

"Well, there's always next time." I thought. But would there be a next time?

* * *

**-Author's POV-**

* * *

Altogether, they were all sad to a point, but they all perked themselves up, just a bit, to prepare for what was about to come.

"I think we've got the wrong house." Willy said. Isabella looked at him and then at the plaque on the wall. It had his father's name and employment service on it.

"No we're not." She said, "Come on, we didn't come here just to leave." She then ushered him up the stairs, much to his chagrin. Once they came to the door, Charlie knocked on it. No one didn't answer.

"Looks like no one is here, let's go." Willy said. Isabella blocked the stairway and crossed her arms. She gave him a look that said "You better not leave." After that they heard a door opening.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man at the door questioned. Isabella looked between Willy and the man. You could see the resemblance.

"No, but he's long overdue." Charlie answered looking at Willy. After that they entered the house/dentist facility.

...

Willy was sitting in the dentist chair about to get his teeth checked. He looked nervous. Isabella gave him a small smile, of reassurance, once he looked at her. Then she took to looking around the room. You could see various photos of Willy on the walls, from his childhood, to the current day.

"He must really missed him." Isabella thought. It was sad thought, to be away from a loved one for so long...especially if they're your child. Coming out of her thoughts, she turned back to Willy as his father was talking.

"Heavens..." He said, "I haven't seen bicuspids like this since...since..." He then looked at Willy, hopefully, "Willy?"

Willy sat up in his chair, "Hi, dad." He slowly said.

"After all these years and you still haven't flossed." His dad said. Willy shook his head.

"Not once." Willy said. They then just sat/stood there for a moment, rubbing their gloved nervously. Isabella and Charlie rolled their eyes.

"I can see where he gets that habit from now." They both thought. They then watched, with similar smiles, as the two men hugged. It was awkward, yes, but it'd get better with time.

...

"So?" Willy's dad questioned moving from his son, "Who are these two?" He motioned towards Isabella and Charlie. Isabella stood up.

"My name is Isabella, Isabella Baker." She said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wonka." He shook his head.

"Your old enough, you can call me Wilbur." He said. Isabella smiled and nodded before motioning towards Charlie, "This is my cousin Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wonka." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Such manners." Wilbur said with a smile, "You don't find that in too many children." Isabella shook her head.

"Nope." She said, "Charlie's one of a kind." She then ruffled his hair making him smile, embarrassed.

"Izzy..." He whined. She chuckled. Wilbur smiled before motioning towards the kitchen. He looked back at Willy, "Can I have a word with you for a second Willy?" He questioned. Willy blinked, thinking he was in trouble, before Isabella told him to go on and that they'd wait here. He nodded before going with his father into the kitchen. Once there, he was asked some questions...

"So, what are they doing here with you?" His father questioned. Willy looked at him, "Well, I had a contest to see who would inherit my factory, once I was gone I mean, and Charlie ended up winning..." He then frowned, "but he wanted his family to come along, so I denied it."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Wilbur questioned. Willy looked at him, hurtfully, "It's not like I had any good experiences with family...or trust for that matter..." He said. Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can't apologize for what happened, you know that, but I can try to make it up. And I will...I promise you that Willy." He said. Willy nodded, believing his father. He then continued the story.

...

After Willy finished the story, he looked at his father to see a curious expression on his face. He tilted his head, confused.

"What?" He questioned. His father smiled, "Willy, is there something you want to tell me about the young lady in there?" He questioned. Willy shook his head, somewhat confused.

"Tell you what?" He questioned curiously. His father laughed, for the first time in years.

"You know when you started talking about her, you got the same look I would get whenever I talked about your mother." He said. Willy stood there, wide eyed.

"What?" He questioned, disbelief underlying his question. His father nodded, "Yes, it's the same look I got before, and after, I realized that I liked your mother." He said, "Tell me. Do you feel odd around her?" Willy thought about all the emotions he felt during the tour. He nodded.

"Yeah..." He said. His father smiled, "Does your heart beat faster when your around her, or when you find yourself thinking of her?" Willy nodded before frowning, "So...are you saying that I might l..l...love her?" His father shook his head.

"No, but you might be attracted to her." He said, "I would say it's love...yet..." He then stood there and watched as a grin attached itself to his son's face, realization dawning upon him, before he frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned. Willy looked at him, "She told me that she was going back home." He said sadly.

"Let me guess, England?" Wilbur questioned. Willy nodded looking down, solemnly, "I can't say anything with her leaving now." He muttered before looking up, "What am I supposed to do?" Wilbur looked at his son with a sad smile. He placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Even though I don't quite believe in it," He started, "if fate wants you two together then it'll bring her back to you. It may not be now or tomorrow, but she'll come back if she's meant for you." Those were the exact words his dying father told him when Willy's mom left him the first time.

"What if..." Willy paused, "what if she's not? What am I supposed to do then?" Wilbur sighed.

"I can't tell you what to do if she's not, but from the way I hear you two interact then it's a good chance she is." He said. Willy looked at him and smiled, "Thanks...dad..." Wilbur nodded.

"Well, you should take them on home." He said beginning to walk back into the living area, "I wouldn't think too much about it Willy. It'll probably all turn out alright." They then walked into the living room area.

* * *

**-Isabella's POV-**

* * *

Once I heard footsteps, I turned towards Willy and his father, who just re-entered. I smiled, along with Charlie, and we both stood up. I looked at Willy, "Are we all done here?" I questioned, "I have a long trip to take back."

"Yeah, we can leave now." Willy said not looking at me. I blinked, confused. What's wrong with him? I looked at his father who just shook his then began to leave the house.

"Be sure to visit sometime." He called out watching us leave. I gave him a smile before closing the door. I then turned and walked with Willy and Charlie to the elevator. Once inside, I looked at the both of them.

"If you want," I started, "You can see me off at the airport, I don't mind." Charlie was about to say something when Willy interrupted.

"We'll be there." He said quietly. I looked at him with a confused/worried expression. Hm...

"Well alright." I responded before turning to the front. It was quiet the rest of the way to my house. When we got there the storage men were gone and the doors were locked. I turned to Willy and Charlie.

"Well, my flight is supposed to leave at 12:00 (a.m), so if you come in the hour of 11 or late 10 then I should be there, or just arriving." I told them. Charlie smiled and nodded, "I'll tell mom and dad." He said. I nodded and looked at Willy who turned away. I didn't say anything towards that.

"Well, I'll see you there." I said before walking over to my car. As I headed towards the airport they headed towards Charlie's house.

* * *

**-The Airport-**

* * *

I was standing near the entrance, waiting to see if Charlie and the others would come. It was currently 11:32 p.m. I had to board the plane by 11:50 or get left behind. I looked outside once more and didn't see anyone.

"Hm..." I thought, "I guess they aren't coming." I began to walk towards the gates. As I placed my bag, to be scanned, I heard my name.

"Isabella!" It was Charlie. I turned and smiled at him. I guess they did come. His mom and dad were with him.

"How did you guys get here?" I questioned. I didn't see Willy so...

"On the elevator." Uncle Bucket said, "I don't see how you guys could stand that thing. I felt sick the first few minutes." I chuckled.

"I don't know about Charlie but I had a lot of experience on roller-coasters and such." I said, "I got used to the quick jerks and everything." He nodded, understanding. I then looked behind them to see Willy walking up. He noticed me looking at him and looked down. I don't know what I did, or whatever his problem was, but I was about to find out what it was...

So, walking over to him, I asked "Did I do something to you?" He shook his head.

"So, why are you acting like it?" I then asked. He blinked and seemed be looking behind me before looking at me.

"I'm sorry." He said. That didn't answer my question at all.

"I'm not..." He muttered the rest. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I questioned. Now he looked annoyed.

"I'm not good with good-bye's." He said. I stared at him, silently, before laughing. I think they were all confused at that.

"Why are laughing?" Charlie questioned coming up to us. I smiled, "Mostly because I'm relieved." I said, "I thought I did something for a moment." Willy shook his head.

"No," He said, "you didn't." I gave him a smile before turning around. I looked at the time, it was 11:40 now. I had 10 minutes to get on the plane.

"I probably should've took the boat again." I thought. Well, too late now...

Anyways, I looked at all of them for a moment. I was going to miss them all. They were a great family and not one you find too often.

"Well, I have to go now...or I'll miss my plane." I said, "And I don't think the storage people would like to move my stuff back. And some people are kind of expecting me to arrive later so..." I held out my arms to Charlie and hugged him. Then I did the same to Aunt Bucket and Uncle Bucket. I then turned to Willy and, to his surprised, hugged him.

"You made this trip a whole lot more fun than I expected." I told him letting go, "Not that I didn't expect it to be fun." I looked at Charlie on this. I then walked towards the gates, where I didn't look back. If I did, I don't think I would leave...

"Perhaps one day." I thought with a smile, "You can come back...no...one day you will come back." Perhaps it'll be permanent, who knows? Though one thing is for sure, I won't be forgetting my time here anytime soon.

End.

* * *

**WitheringNight: I would've uploaded this sooner, like two hours ago, but I had to go to my "Meet the Teachers Night" at school. Who's ready to go back to school? I know I have mixed feelings on it :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading The Loneliest Abyss, I hope you enjoyed it. Fairfarren!**


	18. A Note to all my Fans

A Note to all my Fans,

After so many days, weeks, and months, I've decided that I'm going to start this show back over. And by show, I mean the story. I've just really gotten back into this story for some reason and I just want to do it all over again, making a few adjustments here and there. So, if you want to see the rewrite then I'll be posting it sometime next week. BUT! It'll be posted under my new account: Whovian'sForeverUnited.

Check it out!

Whovian'sForeverUnited/WitheringNight


	19. Uploaded!

I've posted the newly revised version of The Loneliest Abyss! Go check it out under my new user: Whovian'sForeverUnited.

I hope you like it :)


End file.
